El Sueño de Alguien
by linasan26
Summary: Rachel es una escritora famosa que no le gusta salir de su departamento y relacionarse con la gente, hasta que un día su editor y amigo Kurt la obliga a salir y la lleva a una fiesta, donde conocerá a una de las Estrellas mas famosas del espectáculo Quinn Fabray. FABERRY AU
1. Rachel Barbra Berry bibliotecaria

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi primer fic de Faberry, estoy algo nerviosa ya que no se si les gustara, espero que si, denme una oportunidad jejeje.**

**Sus comentarios, sugerencias e incluso quejas o críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, gracias por leer.**

Sonaba la alarma del despertador pero Rachel ya estaba levantada y se lavaba la cara, así que se acercó para apagar el escandalo.

"Otro hermoso día, tal vez hoy si logre escribir algo." Se asomó por la ventana corriendo un poco la cortina para que entrara algo de luz a su cuarto, pero el día estaba nublado, así que la sonrisa que tenía se esfumó.

"Oh no otra vez llueve?, hoy tempo va a ser un buen día." Cerro la cortina saliendo de se cuarto para ir a la cocina, saco varias frutas y verduras de su refrigerador e hiso un menjurje en la licuadora para después beberlo de un solo intento.

"Aah!, a comenzar el día." Se dio ánimos entrando al pequeño gimnasio que tenía en su penthouse.

"Hoy serán 45 mininos en la elíptica." Se hecho porras y comenzó el ejercicio hasta que sonó su celular.

"Bueno?."- " Kurt? si ya estoy en eso, de hecho estoy un poco ocupada."

"Te llamare mas tarde." Se escucho en la bocina del celular. "Entiendo gracias." Colgó para seguir con el ejercicio.

Tras terminar se dio un baño, y se sentó enfrente a su computadora, abrió el Office Word y se quedo viendo fijamente el monitor.

"Miau, miau. "Se acercó Sheila rozando con su melena la pierna de Rachel quería su atención.

"Que paso bonita?, es verdad ya no tienes comida." Volteo a ver el plato de comida, estaba vacío así que se levanto y le sirvió comida y agua.

"Ya esta." Dijo sonriendo acariciando la cabeza de Sheila.

"Ok ahora si a continuar escribiendo." Volvió a sentarse en su silla enfrente del monitor.

Ya habían pasado casi 6 meses desde que Rachel no escribía ni una sola línea, tenia mucha presión ya que sus anteriores libros había sido best seller y sus fans esperaban su siguiente libro el cual ya había comenzado pero tenia menos de la mitad, se podría decir que se había bloqueado y no podía escribir mas.

Así que todos los días eran igual se levantaba a la misma hora hacia ejercicio y se sentaba en su computadora tratando de que las palabras e ideas fluyeran.

De nuevo sonó su celular sacándola de su trance. "Bueno".-" que haces? Espero que estés trabajando."

"Si eso hago Kurt."- "muy bien por que ese libro no se va a escribir solo."- "Si lo se."

"Ya sabes lo que dicen los jefes de los escritores que se bloquean."- "Si no vende no sirve." Le quito las palabras de la boca.

"Que bueno que lo sepas."- " Y mas si tu lo dices todos los días."

"Vamos Rachel ya llevas 6 meses y no me has dado ni un adelanto de la historia tus fans se desesperan e igual los jefes." "Lo se, lo se, en eso estoy."

"Tal vez necesitas un descanso hacer algo que te saque de tu rutina para que te de inspiración."

"No lo creo afuera es peligroso prefiero quedarme aquí, además tengo todo lo que necesito aquí." Se paro de su silla para sentarse en el sofá donde su gatita estaba acostada acariciando su cabeza.

"Lo que necesitas es relacionarte."- "si claro como la firma de autógrafos donde una fan trato de secuestrarme?."- "No exageres eso solo paso una vez." "Que no exagere?, y que me dices del señor del coffe shop que me siguió a casa y acampo afuera del edificio."

"Esta bien pero eso es parte de la fama, tu escribiste una saga de libros que se han vendido en todo el mundo es normal que la gente te reconozca y quiera acercarte a ti."

"Si pero lo único que quieren es saber mas de mi libro siempre que salgo alguien me reconoce y quiere una autógrafo y luego solo preguntan, y cuando saldrá tu nuevo libro, o mi favorita se casaran por fin Diego y Raquel." Personajes ficticios de la saga de libros de Rachel.

"Rachel!" La regaño, otra vez hablaba a una velocidad la cual era difícil de alcanzar.

"Lo siento Kurt pero eso no va a pasar me quedare aquí."- "Esta bien nos vemos al rato para llevarte las cartas de tus fans y tus víveres."

Si por que Rachel ni al supermercado salía, todos esos recados los hacia Kurt, Rachel colgó la llamada y vio su reloj ya era hora de su show favorito.

"Ya va a comenzar The X factor." Se sentó en su sofá prendiendo la televisión.

Kurt ya estaba por llegar al departamento cuando vio que la bandeja de entrada de su celular tenia un mensaje.

"Ya viste el twitter de Blaine Anderson hoy asistirá a una fiesta, ve la lista de invitados." Un amigo de Kurt le había pasado el chisme de que había una fiesta de celebridades en un antro, era exclusiva y al ver la lista se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba en ella.

"Tengo que ir a esa fiesta, voy hacer que salgas de ese departamento aunque tenga que incendiarlo." Dijo Kurt con decisión así que su cerebro comenzó a maquinar un plan.

Sonó el timbre y Rachel se apresuró a abrir. "Pasa Kurt." Dijo tomando su correo, dándose la vuelta para regresar al sillón tras terminar X factor seguía Clash of the Choirs.

"No me vas a preguntar que me pasa?." Dijo indignado tratando de parecer preocupado.

"Lo siento es que estoy viendo la final de Clash of the Choirs." Puso las cartas de sus fans y la correspondencia en la mesa de centro y después volteo a verlo, lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Que te paso Kurt?." Lo invitaba a sentarse en el sofá. "Olvídalo veo que no te importa mejor sigue viendo tu programa."

Rachel apago la televisión ningún programa era mas importante que su mejor amigo.

"Cuéntame" Lo que pasa es que Kimbo, Kimbo, murió." Decía sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

"Que?, tu perro murió? Como?." Agarro una de las manos del chico para darle confort.

"Si esta mañana." Sollozó. "Pero no me dijiste nada cuando me llamaste". Kurt se quedo cayado estaba pensando que mas decir." Si pero es que me acaban de avisar hace unos minutos."

"Ya veo, y que puedo hacer?." Decía preocupada. "Pues…". Pauso, ya te tengo pensó dando una disimulada sonrisa, Rachel podía ser muy ingenua.

"Podrías acompañarme a su funeral." La miraba a los ojos tenia lágrimas en ellos pero la verdad es que estaba actuando.

"Pero…". Dudo, salir afuera no era seguro. "Ya sabes que no puedo salir."

"Vamos Rachel va a ser en un lugar cerrado, solo amigos y personas cercanas asistirán". Le insistía poniendo una cara mas triste para causar en Rachel lastima y a la vez culpa.

"Mmm esta bien pero me llevas tu y me vas a regresar a la puerta de mi departamento y nada de presumir que soy escritora."

"Genial!." Decía felizmente, de repente se había esfumado la tristeza falsa. "Digo vendré por ti en un rato mas." Volvió a fingir. "Porque mejor no nos vamos ya?."

"Que? No, digo tienes que vestirte para el funeral y yo tengo que preparar algunas cosas."

"Esta bien tienes razón." Se despidió de él y concordaron en que vendría por ella a las 9 de la noche. Rachel se vistió poniéndose algo discreto.

La verdad es que desde que era adolecente no seguía tendencias, ella hacia su propia moda aunque a la mayoría le parecía algo anticuada, así que se puso una falda lisa café que le llegaba a unos centímetros arriba de la rodillas con mayas blancas y zapatos bajos, un suéter verde con un estampado de copos de nieve y un reno en el centro color caquis, se hizo una trenza y no podían faltar sus lentes.

Ya eran las nueve y Kurt apareció puntual, cosa que le pareció raro ya que él no era muy puntual, pero lo que, él tenía era ansias por entrar a esa fiesta.

"Con eso vas a salir?." Señaló el atuendo de Rachel, el cual no era para ir a un antro ni para un funeral pensó.

"Que? Es lo que suelo ponerme nunca, te habías quejado."- "Pero que hay de los vestidos increíbles que te he comprado para las galas, los premios y firmas de autógrafos?."

"Esos? Pues ya no los uso digo desde que no voy a esos lugares."

"Mmmm esta bien vamos." Ya no importaba él quería ver a Blaine así que lo que vistiera Rachel era lo de menos.

Los dos salieron del edificio Rachel se puso una mascada en su cabeza para evitar que la reconocieran, ya tenia 6 meses que no salía a la calle que en la puerta del edificio se congelo.

"Pensándolo bien yo no voy." Dijo hiperventilando.

"Rachel solo es una fies digo funeral es mas deprimente tu departamento, créeme."

"Esta bien". Cerró sus ojos y dejo que Kurt la guiara a la limosina." Una limosina? No crees que es una exageración? "Tomó una copa de champagne.

"Es verdad pero hay que saber llegar no crees?." "A un funeral?."

"No es cualquier funeral!." Dijo exaltado, fingiendo que lloraba.

"Esta bien si tu lo dices." Tomo otro sorbo.

"No crees que ya has bebido mucho?." Se acercó para quitarle la copa de vino que tenia en sus manos.

"Déjame Santana es mi fiesta y yo hago lo que quiero." Le arrebato la copa tomando todo el vino de un solo trago.

"No es tu fiesta Quinn." Aparto la botella de vino para evitar que siguiera tomando.

"De que estas hablando has visto este lugar, soy la celebridad mas famosa aquí." Indico con su mano para después voltear y llamar al mesero, las dos estaban sentadas en una mesa vip.

"Que desea señorita." "Otra botella, pero de wiski." Dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Estas loca, tráigale un vaso con refresco."- "Pero". Dudo al ver los ojos de enojo de Quinn, era cierto que ella era de las personas con más dinero en el lugar. "No le haga caso solo traiga el refresco."

"Si." Se retiro y Santana se puso enfrente de la rubia

"Que?". Expresó con enojo. "Como que, que?, quieres protagonizar otro de tu escandalo de diva?." Tomo la cara de Quinn con sus dos manos para tratar hacerla entrar en razón.

"Yo…". Su semblante cambio a uno serio, era verdad últimamente ella solo era famosa por sus apariciones en revistas y noticieros debido a sus amoríos con otros artistas y por sus ataques de diva a las cámaras.

"Como sea, un escandalo mas no hace daño, traigan mas alcohol!". Grito la ultima parte, estaba harta que le dijeran que hacer.

"Porque te portas así Quinn?." Se sentó resignada a un lado de ella.

"Quieres saber?". Indico levantando la cara señalando a un chico.

"Noah Puckerman? Que pasa con el?." La ojiverde solo miro al suelo.

"No me digas que ya rompiste con el?." Noah era la sensación del momento, un roquero que tocaba la guitarra y hacia gritar a las chicas.

"No exactamente, lo encontré con otra chica en su cama esta mañana, le hice una escena según el y rompió conmigo, puedes creerlo, el rompió conmigo después de lo que hizo?." Una lágrima salía de su ojo derecho pero rápidamente la limpio con el dorso de su mano.

"Es un patán, que se merece que lo castren, en primer lugar no entiendo porque estabas con el." Negó con su cabeza.

"Porque es famoso y además, tiene un aire de peligroso, ya sabes que soy débil ante los chicos malos, y bueno nos vemos muy bien juntos y eso nos da mas fama a los dos." El mesero llegaba con el vaso de refresco y lo dejaba en la mesa.

"Que es esto? refresco, y no es de dieta?." Se quejo al tomar el vaso.

"Sabe que tráiganos una botella de wiski y dos vasos." Dijo resignada la latina, esta iba a ser una noche larga, si por lo que Quinn sufría era por un chico, no seria fácil convencerla de que dejara de tomar.

Las dos tomaban y se divertían criticando a todos en el lugar.

"Mira ya viste a Finn se ve tan tonto." Dijo entre risas la rubia.

"Es verdad, nunca entendí porque le hiciste caso." Le dio una palmada en su brazo.

"Pues en ese tiempo era el boom las boy band, él es la voz principal y el mas famoso del grupo." Tomo otro trago de wiski.

"Ya llegamos." Indico Kurt algo nervioso, tanto por ver a Blaine como por la reacción que pondría Rachel al darse cuenta de que no era un funeral a lo que asistían.

El chofer abrió la puerta y Kurt bajo, para después descendiera Rachel lentamente, aun seguía con su pánico.

"Espera, en este lugar se va a realizar el funeral?." Dudo al ver todas las luces y al escuchar el bullicio y la música.

"Si, es que esta de moda, como no has salido durante 6 meses aun no sabes verdad?." Dijo algo nervioso.

"En serio? Bueno y no hay mucha gente ahí dentro verdad?." Indico la puerta del antro.

"No que va vamos." "Ok". Accedió

"Fiuh." Dejo escapar un aire de alivio, Rachel aun no se había dado cuenta, lo bueno es que además de ingenua era algo despistada.

Los dos entraron por la puerta trasera para evitar a los fotógrafos, se le ocurrió a Kurt.

"Nombres?." Dijo el portero. "Rachel Barbra Berry." El tipo reviso la lista y efectivamente estaba registrada.

"Pueden pasar." Los dejo pasar quitando la cadena de la entrada.

"Porque nos busca en una lista?." Pregunto Rachel, pero Kurt ya no le puso atención así que entraron y paso lo inevitable.

"KURT!" Grito Rachel al ver toda esa gente, la música y luces.

"Si?." Contesto con un hilo de voz.

"Esto no es un funeral cierto?". Alzo su voz, había mucho ruido en el lugar.

"No lo es." Miro al piso. "Y no se murió Kimbo verdad?". "Ni dios lo quiera". Se persinó.

"Entonces que hacemos en este…. Este… lugar." Dijo con algo de desprecio los antros no eran lo suyo, sus gustos solían ser un poco mas sofisticados.

"Vamos Rachel quería venir a este lugar y tu nombre estaba en la lista, además en este lugar hay puros famosos, incluso mas que tu así que no creo que te noten mucho."

"Ha." Se quedo pensando lo que decía Kurt era cierto, pero por que se sintió un poco ofendida ante lo que había dicho?.

"Entonces que dices? nos quedamos, a lo mejor y te inspiras en algo o alguien." Señalo a la gente, había muchos famosos y personas importantes, muchos eran muy atractivos.

"Ok esta bien". Resoplo resignada. "Genial gracias!." Aplaudió para después darle un abrazo a Rachel.

"Vamos." La tomo de la mano y los dos fueron a la barra donde pidieron algo.

"No te importa si te dejo un momento cierto?." "Adonde vas?." – "Allá". Señalo con sus ojos a la boy band Meteoro.

"Haa ya." Le cayó el 20 sabia que a Kurt le gustaba desde ya hace mucho tiempo Blaine quien era la segunda voz de la banda después de Finn.

"Ok esta es tu oportunidad." Dijo sonriendo. "Así es deséame suerte." - "Suerte." Se despido.

"Ah y recuerda que no tomes mucho no eres muy tolerante al alcohol."- "Si esta bien mamá." Se burló, Kurt solía ser muy sobreprotector con ella.

"Oye y ya viste a esa?." Señalo Santana.

"Jajaja si que rayos trae puesto?." Las dos hablaban de Rachel.

"Parece que la bibliotecaria se perdió en su camino a la librería." " Jajajaja". Las dos se mofaban.

"Ya se acabó la botella pediré otra. "

Santana se preocupo por Quinn, ya se estaba pasando con la bebida. "Mejor dejémoslo así, Noah no sabe lo que se pierde, y no se merece que estés así por ese idiota."

"Sabes que tienes razón, ya estoy harta de los hombres y de las relaciones amorosas, son un asco." Dijo con repulsión. "Además soy Quinn Fabray cualquier chico o chica seria afortunado de estar conmigo."

"Lo bueno es que tienes humildad." Dijo entre dientes. "que?."

"Que tienes razón." Concordó con ella quitándole la botella ya que Quinn seguía tomando directo del pico.

"Sabes que mejor me volveré lesbiana como tu Santana, tu no pareces tener problemas con las relaciones."

"Si bueno eso es por que yo se como escoger a mis presas." Decía con una sonrisa picara.

"Eso es lo que voy a hacer."- "Escoger mejor a tus parejas?." Pregunto confusa.

"No, salir con mujeres." Le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo de la latina.

"Que te parece esa?." Señalo a una cantante que también estaba de moda y acababa de debutar.

"Wow, easy tiger, empecemos con algo fácil." Sabia que Quinn era famosa pero era más popular con los chicos que las chicas, por alguna razón las chicas la odiaban, tal vez fue por haber roto el corazón del boy band Finepto.

Santana recorrió el lugar con la mirada y encontró una presa fácil.

"Que te parece la bibliotecaria sexy." Trato de ponerle un apodo adecuado.

"Que? La abuela?." Se burlo.

"Si la vez bien tiene una buena figura y buenas piernas, su bronceado se ve natural y bueno si le quitas los lentes, y ese peinado, de seguro que es una belleza, que dices?." La animo, era probable que por como fuera vestida la bibliotecaria no conociera a Quinn por ende no la odiara.

"Ok, ok, pero es bastante fácil." Dijo entre risas, el alcohol ya le estaba afectando.

"Entonces ve, y así yo voy a mis asuntos." Dijo viendo a cierta bailarina, ya le había echado un ojo.


	2. Quinn Fabray estrella de quinta

**Hola les traigo el siguiente capituló, gracias por comentar y seguir la historia (Lucia, Hop, Ares, ****EatsBooks****, ****Eternally paradox****, ****lucyurga13****, aritho77, Areli Escobar, KORE25, monik17cano, . 15, lizzie19189, hazel85, katgreene134, shunreibell, SoLonely 82, anarp, itzzelwhore, lucyurga13).**

**Glee no me pretense. Por cierto disculpen si hay algún error de dedo o falta de ortografía no se me da muy bien jejeje.**

"Hola." Se acercó a Rachel quien también ya tenia unas cuantas copas de más.

"Hola." La saludo sonriendo, esa sonrisa hizo que Quinn se paralizara.

"Hola." Parecía que la rubia no sabía otra palabra." Jajaja estas bien?." Se pregunto al ver el estado de ebriedad de Quinn pero ella no se quedaba a tras.

"Si ahora que tu estas aquí si." No sabía lo que decía, por lo general ella se esperaba a que los chicos se acercaran y la cortejaran jamás había tratado de cortejar a alguien y menos a una chica.

"Lo siento eso fue lame." Sonrió, haciendo que Rachel se quedara sin palabras.

"Soy Quinn Fabray." Extendió su mano. "Yo soy Rachel Berry."

"Mucho gusto". Las dos se dieron la mano.

La noche continúo y Santana consiguió lo que quería la atención de la rubia bailarina quien dijo llamarse Brittany, ella estudiaba danza y solía trabajar de bailarina y animadora en las fiestas de famosos, ah y además tenía novio, el D.J. del club.

"Ese chico es tu novio?". Lo señalo sorprendida era un chico sin chiste y en silla de ruedas.

"Es Artie, él es genial." Sonreía incrédulamente alejándose de Santana.

"Pero para los ciegos." Dijo al ver como Brittany se sentaba en las piernas de él joven en silla de ruedas.

"Diablos como alguien como él tiene a alguien como Brittany eso es un pecado, no lo puedo permitir, Santana te va a salvarte ya lo veras." Decía sonriendo confiadamente.

Mientras que Kurt por fin tuvo el valor y se acercó a Blaine.

"Hola, soy Kurt Hummel". Sonó algo desesperado. "Genial otro fan." Dijo Blaine algo decepcionado.

"Yo quiero darte las gracias." "A mi? Por qué?".

"Porque tu donas dinero a varias caridades y en una de esas esta mi padre, gracias a ti le hicieron un trasplante de riñón." Decía con admiración.

El boy band se quedo plasmado no era por su música si no por su filantropía?, que fan mas raro pensó.

"Cual dijiste que era tu nombre?" ." Kurt." Repitió sonriendo.

La noche seguía y todos se divertían aun incluso Rachel quien tras la invitación de Quinn por fin se decidió a salir a bailar, soltando su cabello dejándolo algo alborotado y dejando sus lentes en la mesa, la verdad es que no los necesitaba solo eran de adorno y le ayudaban a ocultar su bello rostro, era algo cohibida.

Las dos bailaban alocadamente hasta que cambiaron de canción, y sonaba Cockiness de Rihanna, así que comenzaron a bailar de una manera sexy, muy sexy, la morena se volteo dándole la espalda a Quinn quien se acercó mas poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Rachel, quien no sabia lo que hacia solo lo que sentía en ese momento.

"Quieres salir de este lugar?." Pregunto la morena. "Claro." Contesto Quinn, así que Rachel tomo su mano y las dos salieron del lugar entrando en la limosina de esta.

Kurt busco a Rachel por todo el lugar pero no la encontraba y comenzó a preocuparse, salió del lugar para llamarla, pero no contestaba, así que le pregunto al portero.

"Si la señorita Rachel ya salió y se fue en su limusina." Confirmo el cadenero.

"Se fue? Y me dejo?." Se cruzo de brazos estaba indignado, fue él quien la había traído por lo menos lo hubiera esperado.

"Que pasa Kurt se fue tu ride home?." Volteo para ver a Blaine.

"Si, pero llamare a un taxi." Saco su celular.

"Si quieres yo te llevo a tu casa." Le propuso así que este termino aceptando.

En el trayecto los dos parecían llevarse muy bien y al final Kurt le dio su número de teléfono a Blaine.

"Gracias por traerme." Le agradeció felizmente.

"De nada me dio gusto conocerte." Kurt entro a su casa suspirando mientras que Blaine se fue feliz por haber conocido al chico.

"Donde se habrá metido Quinn?." Ahora era Santana quien estaba preocupada ya que no encontraba a Quinn por ningún lugar.

"si la encuentro la mato." Dijo apretando su celular con fuerza ya que no contestaba.

"Si buscas a Quinn ya se fue." Dijo Finn acercándose. "Y quien te pregunto grandulón." Le contestó de mala gana.

"Yo solo quería ayudar, aun me preocupo por Quinn."

"Si como sea y a donde se fue?."- "No lo se, solo vi que se fue con una chica que parecía no encajar aquí, digo su ropa era rara."

"La bibliotecaria sexy?". Se preguntó reflexionando poniendo una mano en su mentón.

"Bueno parece que esta noche Quinn si se la supo." Sonrió de pensar que Quinn había ligado con una chica.

"Estará bien, digo mientras esa chica no sea una psicópata o algo así jeje." Dijo saliendo del lugar para ir a casa, pero no sola, si no con una de sus tantas conquistas, Santana era una chica con mucho, como decirlo, atributos los cuales eran difíciles de resistir por eso estaba un poco sorprendida, porque una chica como Brittany estuviera con Artie.

"Esa chica va a ser mía." Decía entre dientes, mientas estaba en la cama con una pelirroja que conquistó.

"Que dices?." Pregunto mientras besaba el cuello de Santana. "Nada tu solo continua." "Ok."

La noche de Quinn y Rachel no terminaba las dos llegaron al penthouse de la escritora, quien abrió la puerta entrando las dos y tan pronto como entraran Quinn se abalanzo sobre ella besándola apasionadamente.

"Espera." La detuvo Rachel. "Que pasa, pregunto besándola nuevamente."

"Vamos a mi recamara." Sonrió, se veía en sus ojos el deseo. "Si esta bien."

Las dos entraron tempestivamente a la habitación, sus labios no se separaban, y al pasar en su camino chocaban con los muebles incluso tiraron una de las lámparas que tenia.

Rachel empujo a Quinn a la cama y se quito rápidamente el suéter que traía y la falda quedando en ropa interior, para después ponerse on top de Quinn, quien ya se había quitado el vestido de noche que traía puesto.

Las dos seguían en su sesión de besos y caricias, y era ahora Quinn la que estaba arriba, recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de Rachel hasta que llego a sus abbs.

"Para ser una bibliotecaria tienes un cuerpo en forma" Levanto su cara para darse cuenta de que Rachel estaba dormida.

"En serio?" Hablo indignada.

"Oye, Despierta!." La sacudía para que despertara pero nada, así que solo se recostó aun lado de la morena, la cual tenía un semblante algo tierno.

Quinn sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel para quedarse profundamente dormida, algo que ya tenia tiempo que no hacia.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel no recordaba nada pero tenia un enorme dolor de cabeza.

"Porque me duele tanto la cabeza?." Se pregunto volteando a ver el despertador el cual daba las 10 de la mañana.

"Pero que?." Se levanto de un brinco pero cayo de rodillas al piso debido al dolor de cabeza.

"Porque es tan tarde?, ya me perdí mi hora de ejercicio." Dijo agarrándose la cabeza con sus dos manos el dolor era insoportable, que era lo que había pasado ayer en el supuesto funeral de kimbo?.

"Veo que ya te despertaste." Salió una hermosa rubia del baño quien bien podría ser una modelo.

"Tu, tu, quien eres tu?." Se tapo con su cobija al ver que se encontraba media desnuda y Quinn vestía su pijama.

"Que? no me recuerdas." Se indigno, como es que no la recordaba si ella misma la había invitado a su departamento.

"Ya recuerdo!" Chasqueo sus dedos y corrió a la sala para tomar una de las varias revistas que tenia en su mesa.

"Tu eres esa tal Quinn Fabray ." Le enseño la portada en la cual salía Quinn.

"Si esa soy yo." Dijo orgullosamente levantando su mentón.

"Si tu eres la que atropello a ese indefenso perro mientas conducía en estado de ebriedad verdad?." Sonaba enojada ella era protectora de los animales.

"Que? No eso solo fue un invento de la prensa." Se enojo, no le gustaba las noticias inventadas que las revistas amarillistas decían de ella.

"Lo dices en serio?." Quería creerle, no podía ser que existiera una persona que le hiciera daño a un indefenso animal.

"Claro, si no, digo no me hubieras permitido dormir contigo cierto?." Giño un ojo viendo de arriba a bajo a Rachel quien aun seguía medio desnuda.

"Que?." Se miro así misma y después se cubrió lo que podía con la revista." No mires!." Grito avergonzada su cara estaba roja.

"Para que te tapas, si ya vi todo eso." Señalo con su dedo índice el cuerpo de la morena.

"Rachel!, traigo tu café matutino espero que ya estés despierta y que rayos paso aquí!". Se sorprendió al ver a Quinn y a Rachel quien estaba en ropa interior tanto que soltó los cafés que traía en ambas manos.

"Kurt que haces aquí?." No se podía poner peor pensó la escritora, Kurt tenia llaves y había entrado sin avisar viendo todo el panorama el cual se podía malentender.

"Que, que hago aquí?, que hace ella aquí?." Señalo sorprendido esto se veía bizarro.

"Hola!". Saludo la rubia al chico quien volteo a ver a Rachel quería una respuesta.

"Pues no sé que hace ella aquí, yo no la invite, ya se llamare a la policía." Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y oprimió un botón.

"Oye eso no es verdad tu me invitaste, no recuerdo que te quejaras anoche." Levanto una ceja y se acercó para quitarle el teléfono y colgarlo.

"No entiendo, como es que la famosa Quinn Fabray esta aquí pero, podrías darme un autógrafo?." Le quito a Rachel la revista y se la dio a la rubia junto con un bolígrafo.

"Vaya por fin alguien aquí que si sabe quien soy." Firmo, sonriendo.

Rachel solo permanecía al margen de la situación aun trataba de recordar que había pasado, pero nada.

"No quiero, pero ya me tengo que ir." Vio a Rachel quien aun seguía en shock, camino hacia la recamar y se cambio de ropa.

"Como es que conociste a esta celebridad?". Murmuro Kurt acercándose a Rachel.

"No lo se, es probable que en el funeral de kimbo." Dijo con sus ojos entre cerrados, toda la culpa la tenía Kurt.

Quinn salió de la recamara, se ponía uno de sus aretes y se acercó a Rachel viéndola de una manera retadora, haciendo que la morena se sintiera cohibida por lo que se oculto atrás de su amigo.

"Te agradecería si no contaras a nadie lo de nuestro, ejem." Se aclaró la voz. "Encuentro, seria malo para mi." Rachel se sintió ofendida, la manera de como lo dijo se daba a entender de que ella no era digna?.

"Sabes que lo mismo digo, y que bueno que no recuerdo nada." Dijo enseñándole la lengua, aun seguía ocultándose atrás de Kurt.

"Pero que? eras mas agradable cuando estabas borracha." Frunció el ceño, nadie le había hablado así desde que se había vuelto una estrella.

"Pues tu careces de talento." Parecía una pelea de niñas pequeñas.

"A si pues tu." Se acercó empujando a Kurt.

"Esperen, esperen". Kurt extendió sus dos brazos tratando de separarlas como si fuera un réferi.

"Sabes que no vale la pena." Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta azotándola.

"Nunca había conocido a alguien así de molesta." Decía Rachel sus orejas estaban rojas debido al coraje.

"Pues yo nunca había conocido a una celebridad así de famosa tan cerca." Kurt parecía feliz, que lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Ya cálmate Rachel." La sentó en el sofá. "Deja te preparo algo y me cuentas lo que recuerdas de ayer."

"No ya déjalo, me voy a bañar."

"Aun no entiendo, que habrá pasado entre esas dos?." Estaba confundido, Quinn era una celebridad de moda, mientras que Rachel era Rachel, bueno también una celebridad pero solo entre conocedores, como es que las dos que no tenían nada que ver terminaron juntas, además Rachel no era gay o si?.

"No puedo creerlo, pero eso me pasa por aceptar su invitación esa…". Hablaba pestes de Rachel.

Entro al departamento y cerro la puerta. "Santana estas ahí." Golpeo la puerta de una de las habitaciones de su mansión y al no escuchar respuesta entro tempestivamente, dispuesta a reclamarle a la latina.

"Oye que crees que me paso, todo por seguir tu propuesta y…". Se quedo sin habla al ver como una chica pelirroja estaba en medio de las piernas de Santana.

"Que no sabes tocar?." La chica se detuvo y se tapo con la cobija.

"Eso hice pero parece que no escuchaste y." Se quedo enlelada viéndolas.

"Que?."- "Oye no te había visto ese lunar en forma de luna en tu muslo."

"Aaarg, sal de aquí!." Gruño al escucharla. "Esta bien pero hablamos luego." Quinn salió de la habitación y se preparo algo rápido de comer.

"Yo te hablo." Se despidió de la pelirroja caminando hacia la cocina donde estaba Quinn.

"Ya tan rápido?." Preguntó al ver que entraba, la latina solo volteo a verla con ira en sus ojos.

"Ya esta bien me calló." Alzo sus manos al aire. "Bien por que estuve apunto se asesinarte, que diablos paso contigo anoche?."

"Pues recuerdas la bibliotecaria?. " "Si que paso con ella?" Se sirvió café.

"Pues me invito a su casa y accedí y bueno las dos estábamos en su cama." Tomo un sorbo de jugo.

"Y que?." Decía no aguantaba el suspenso.

"Pues nada." Se encogió de hombros. "Como que nada?." "Si nada de nada."

"No entiendo, las dos estaban en la cama, desnudas, que paso, no hubo "acción"?." Dijo entre comillas, trataba de comprender la situación.

"Créeme tu tuviste mas acción". Remedo el entre comillas de Santana y continuo. "Que yo, después de un rato ella se quedo dormida y yo igual."

"Entonces no hubo nada de nada?." Seguía preguntando.

"Si nada y si vuelves a decir nada te golpeo." Santana rodo sus ojos.

"Entonces no paso na digo no llegaron al clímax." Se cruzo de brazos, como es que una chica común como la bibliotecaria había rechazado o mas bien quedado dormida ante Quinn?.

Quinn negó con su cabeza algo apenada.

"Vaya eso es raro, digo incluso a mi me resultarías difícil resistirme." "Que dices?" Parpadeo confundida. "Nada olvídalo."

"Si eso es lo que voy a hacer, pretenderé que nunca conocí a esa tal." Como era que se llamaba reflexiono ni siquiera lo recordaba. "Todo es tu culpa por animarme."

"No, tu fuste la que quería cambiar de aires, pero bueno si ella no cayo te aseguro que hay miles de chicas que morirían por estar contigo."

"Eso ya no importa por que ya lo he decidido." Dio una mordida a su sándwich.

"El que?." "Pues que no tendré relaciones amorosas en un tiempo, son cansadas tediosas y molestas."

Santana sonrió y no pudo evitar decir. "Con eso te refieres a la bibliotecaria sexy?."

"Cállate ya ni me la recuerdes." Soltó su sándwich y camino fuera de la concina.

"A donde vas?" Pregunto tomando el sándwich que había dejado Quinn.

"Me voy a bañar y ni se te ocurra molestarme el día de hoy no estoy de buenas."

"Ok lo que diga la princesas." Salió del lugar dispuesta a bañarse y a olvidarse de esa bibliotecaria.

Se metió a su tina y se relajo con un baño de burbujas y una copa de vino tinto.

"Haa esto es vida." Dijo sonriendo y de repente la imagen de Rachel dormida vino a su mente y no pudo evitar reír de oreja a oreja.

"Que? por que sonreí al acordarme de esa, he de estar mal." "Rayos." Salió de la tina y simplemente se recostó.

"Entonces me vas a decir como es que Quinn Fabray estuvo aquí y llevaba puesto tu pijama?." Toco la puerta del cuarto de Rachel después de bañarse se había recostado en su cama y estaba tan apenada que no quería salir.

"Vete!". Grito. "Vamos Rachel déjame entrar y dile a tu editor lo que sucede."

"Ok". Rachel abrió la puerta y volvió a recostarse, Kurt entro sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

"Y bien que fue lo que paso." Acaricio su hombro.

"Pues que después de tomar unas copas esa chica se me acerco y platicamos después bailamos y luego." Pauso. "Oh dios mio, la invite a venir, nos besamos y entramos a mi cuarto y luego." Se tapo la cara con su almohada lo que seguía era algo vergonzoso.

"Y luego?." "Pues no se no recuerdo."

"Tuviste sexo?". Se tapo la boca con su mano no podía creerlo, Rachel había tenido sexo con Quinn una de sus ídolo?.

"No lo digas, eso no lo se, no recuerdo ". Rachel tenia la incertidumbre en verdad lo había hecho con Quinn?, ella que se estaba reservado para alguien especial, después del fiasco de su último novio en la universidad había jurado que no lo pondría fácil, pero solo basto unas copas para que cayera así de fácil, no puede ser.

"Tengo que saber." "Saber que?." "Pues que paso entre la estrella de quinta y yo."

"Va a ser difícil, pero tratare de hacer algo después de todo soy tu representante y amigo."

"En serio?." "Si, tu déjamelo a mi." "Gracias Kurt". Lo brazo tratando de conseguir consuelo.

**Parece que Quinn y Rache ****se levantaron del lado equivocado de la cama, se volverán a ver? Espero que si pero que no sea tan desastroso. Se reciben comentarios :D**


	3. Esto tiene que ser una equivocación

**Capitulo que sigue, espero no los haya hecho esperar mucho, me alegra que les guste como va la historia y los haga reír. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios me gustan. **

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Al día siguiente Rachel seguía con su rutina, pero algo era diferente cuando se sentó en la computadora, por fin algunas ideas llegaban a su mente y escribió unas líneas, incluso ella estaba sorprendida.

Se la paso casi toda la tarde escribiendo sus ideas, que se había perdido sus programas favoritos.

"Que raro." Dio la vuelta a la hoja de la revista.

Quinn veía el ranking de los billboar en una revista mientras esperaba a que terminaran el set donde tomarían unas fotos para un anuncio.

"No entiendo porque?". Otra vez había bajado de puesto su nuevo single, doblo la revista y la tiro a la basura.

"Que pasa?." Pregunto Santana sacando la revista de la basura.

"Nada." Quinn tenía la mirada fija hacia enfrente.

"Es eso". Dijo viendo la revista. "De hecho eso es lo que hablaba con la junta." Santana además de ser la mejor amiga de Quinn era su asistente personal y actuaba mas como su manager que su propio representante.

"A si? Y que van hacer al respecto se desharán de mi?." Comento con ironía, digo no podían hacer eso o si?.

"No exactamente pero estas perdiendo popularidad, antes incluso tenias fans adolecentes y ahora la mayoría te sigue por morbo."

"Morbo?". Dijo algo asqueada como podía ser si ella era bastante talentosa.

"Estas pensando como puede ser si yo soy muy talentosa, cierto?."

"Verdad que lo soy". Dijo sonriendo, Santana reconocía su talento.

"Pero tu actitud apesta que haces que te odien, tenemos que trabajar en eso."

Se exalto una vena de la frente de la rubia. "Y como piensan hacer eso por que digo ni creas que voy a cambiar mi actitud solo porque no les agrada, eso no debería importar si tengo talento".

"Si eso pensé, por eso propuse que la gente te ame por como eres y no pretendas algo que no". La conocía bien.

"Oye, puedo ser agradable". Se indigno un poco.

"Si pero, las personas solo se fijan en lo malo que haces, por eso les dije que haríamos un libro, una biografía de ti, de tu vida y de lo que haces, para que la gente te conozca mas."

"Que?." Tenia cara de desconcierto eso no era buena idean, entrecerró su ojos y dijo. "No lo hare fuck them." Se cruzo de brazos, ya se había puesto en su actitud de bitch.

"Vamos Quinn inténtalo es la mejor opción, ya sabemos de una escritora que es muy buena estoy segura de que ella hará que todos te amen."

"No me gusta esa idea." Volteo su cara hacia otro lado. "A demás por que contratan a una escritora?, si es una biografía no la debería de escribir yo?."

"Si pero esta escritora es famosa y hará que tu biografía se venda como pan caliente."

"No." Negó con su cabeza, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta.

"Tu popularidad va a subir como espuma de champagne, que me dices?". Se puso enfrente de Quinn y le enseño la revista donde estaba el artículo de los billboar.

"Mmm esta bien". Acepto resignada, no le quedaba de otra si quería seguir en el negocio tendría que cambar.

"Y que tengo que hacer."

"No te preocupes dejándolos a nosotros por lo pronto te reunirás con ella mañana y te seguirá hacia donde vayas para recabar información para el libro, también te he agendado varias citas para ver a niños huérfanos, ancianos en acilos y un sanatorio de personas en estado terminal."

"Que? Pero eso es algo." Su cara lo decía todo, no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas tanto que la tachaban de frívola y al final termino creyéndolo, por lo que a veces carecía de sentimientos y sensibilidad a ese tipo de situaciones.

"Con que se enteren que dono dinero no es suficiente? Digo es que tratar con esas personas es deprimente." Puso cara de asco, así que trato de convencer a la latina.

"El dinero que donas a la caridad es por que esta estipulado en tu contrato, y tu al final no te involucras." - "Pero". Seguía dudando.

"Mira son humanos como nosotras, también se bañan y las condiciones son limpias, no pasa nada con que estén enfermos, en serio madura Quinn."

Inhalo y exhalo aire. "Ya esta bien".

"Rachel Barbra Berry". Dijo Santana antes de salir del camarote de Quinn.

"Quien?" Pregunto confundida. "Es la escritora que va a hacerte mas popular que dios". Ironizo.

La ojiverde trato de recordad. "Donde he escuchado ese nombre?"

"Trate de conseguir el teléfono de Quinn pero me fue imposible, lo siento Rach."

"Esta bien Kurt ya no importa." Se sentía feliz por que ya escribía de nuevo, ya no le interesaba lo que sucediera en el exterior, otra vez se encerraba mas de lo de costumbre en si misma y se privaba para seguir escribiendo, eso la hacia feliz.

"Ya no te importa?". "no ya estoy bien."

"Ok, veo que ya regreso tu inspiración." Se acercó a la escritora la cual estaba en la computadora, vio la pantalla y tenía escrito más de 20 páginas.

"No sé que paso, pero ya estoy mejor." Se estiro y tomo un pequeño descanso levitándose de la silla.

"Eso es genial, ya ves salir te ayudó."

"Ya ni lo menciones." "Ok, ok." Levanto sus manos en signo de rendición.

El teléfono de Kurt sonó. "Bueno?, jefe que sucede." Puso un tono serio era el jefe de la editorial.

"Ok, si esta bien y quien es?, que es secreto? Entiendo, si yo le digo adiós."

"Que paso?." Pregunto al ver la cara de susto de Kurt su jefe le daba miedo.

"Pues parece que te surgió un nuevo trabajo, como el jefe se dio cuenta de que estas en stand by."

"Que clase de trabajo? Kurt." Ya se estaba preocupando.

"Pues según escribir la biografía de un famoso."

" Un famoso? o no por favor no otra persona frívola". Recordó a Quinn y se enojo.

"Si eso parce, bueno el medio del espectáculo ya sabes, no te puedes negar son ordenes del jefe."

"Que? Pero yo no les pertenezco no soy un objeto mi mente no esta a la venta." Se negaba a hacerlo.

"Lo siento Rachel no puedes negarte, esta en tu contrato o por lo menos eso dice te alquilaste para esto, lo siento."

"Que? y no puedes hacer algo al respecto?". "No puedo, te enviare los detalles por mail"

"Y quien es la supuesta celebridad?." Dijo resignada y sin ganas. "No lo se, no me lo dijo, al parecer esta celebridad tiene muchas conexiones y le pido al jefe discreción, mañana lo sabrás cuando lo veas."

"Genial de seguro que es una persona arrogante y vana". Dijo cabizbaja.

"Esperemos que no y que sea alguien interesante y agradable." Su amigo trato de darle ánimos.

"Adiós." Cerro la puerta al salir, Rachel se acercó a su computadora y guardo su trabajo, se recostó en su cama, deseando que mañana fuera igual y pudiera escribir mas, estaba bastante satisfecha.

Pero al día siguiente no tenía ideas, se había vuelto a bloquear cuando pensó que ya lo tenía, estaba decepcionada, hasta que llegó el mail de Kurt.

Decía el lugar y la hora donde debía de reunirse con la susodicha estrella y cantante de Hollywood.

"Mandare por ti un auto." Besos Kurt.

"Muy bien". Tomó su libreta y pluma metiéndolas a su bolso y salió de su penthouse.

"Tu puedes Rachel es solo una puerta, es solo el mundo exterior". Salió y subió al auto el cual la llevaría al estudio donde se reuniría con la supuesta estrella.

"Quinn ya te toca salir, Quinn!". Se acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

"Ay que quieres San? Que no vez que estoy ocupada." La rubia leía uno de los libros de la autora que escribiría su biografía.

"Veo que te pusiste a estudiar." Le quito el libro de sus manos.

"Si, digo quería saber que tan buena era esa tal Rachel, no se por qué pero por alguna extraña razón ese nombre me suena no se de donde." Puso su mano en su mentón tratando de recordar.

"Como sea, ya no tarda en llegar pero primero tienes que pasar a la sesión de fotos."

"Si ya voy, pero antes." Le quito el libro de las manos. "Quinn!."- "Lo siento San pero aun no termino este capitulo, esta muy interesante además no sé que pasara con Raquel y Diego, solo deja que termine y salgo ok?." Abrió el libro y se olvido que San aun seguía ahí.

"Nada de eso, ya todos te están esperando desde hace media hora sal ya o si no." La amenazo haciendo una llave de candado al cuello de Quinn para hacerla soltar el libro.

"Cof cof Me rindo." Apenas y si salió su voz." Te rindes he?."

"Si me doy." Dijo dando pequeñas palmadas a la mano de San para que la soltara." Ok." La soltó así que Quinn dejo el libro y salió de su camerino para ir a la dichosa sesión de fotos.

"Llegamos al edificio señorita Rachel."

"Gracias Tomas." Abrió la puerta del auto y salió con un poco de temor, caminaba lento y un poco encorvada como si tuviera miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, aun le temía al mundo exterior.

"Tu puedes Rachel." Ella misma se dio ánimo y entro al edificio preguntando por Santana, ese era el nombre de la persona que conocería según Kurt.

"Señorita López, la señorita Berry la espera en recepción." Le avisaron por radio a la latina para que fuera por la escritora.

"Esta bien enseguida voy." Contesto, Quinn alcanzo a escuchar así que dejo la sesión de fotos a medias.

"Tomaremos un descanso!." Ordeno la estrella como si el trabajo de los demás no fuera importante.

"Pero ya estamos atrasados". Se atrevió a decir el fotógrafo. "Que dices? si yo digo un descanso tomamos un descanso entendido?." Miró a todos los trabajadores con ojos retadores, nadie se atrevía a contestar le tenían miedo. "Si". Contestaron todos.

"San quiero ir contigo." Quinn tenia ansias de conocer a Rachel Berry, al leer sus libros sentía que la conocía y de la noche a la mañana ya era fan de su escritura y sus personajes, sus historias eran únicas.

"No, espera en tu camerino yo la traeré, de todas formas la vas a conocer."

"Es verdad." Tenía ansias pero esperaría, así que la latina fue a la recepción.

"Hola yo soy Santana López y …". No dijo nada mas al ver que Rachel volteo, solo soltó un murmuro. " La bibliotecaria sexy?."

"Mucho gusto yo soy Rachel Berry." Sonrió al ver que Santana era alguien amable.

"Pasa algo?." Pregunto al ver la cara de la latina estaba en blanco.

"Que? no nada". Reacciono sacudiendo su cabeza. "Vamos acompáñame." "Ok." Santana camino callada y Rachel la siguió obedientemente.

"Vaya esto se va a poner bueno cuando Quinn sepa quien es la persona que va a escribir su biografía". Sonreirá en silencio de solo pensarlo.

"Muy bien ya llegamos, la persona de la cual vas a escribir se encuentra tras esa puerta." Señalo.

"No eres tu?." Dijo algo confundida por un momento pensó que seria San de la que escribiría.

"Que? jajaja gracias pero no, la persona de la que vas a escribir es muy talentosa, de seguro que te va a gradar." Trato de aguantarse la risa.

"Oh esta bien entonces voy a pasar." Sonrió ingenuamente y camino hacia el lugar que había indicado.

Quinn estaba adentro leyendo por fin había terminado el ultimo libro se imaginaba que Rachel era alguien fearless y atrevida debido al contendido de sus libros, así que quería conocerla para pedirle un autógrafo y que le contara sobre Raquel y Diego, si todos sus fans quieren eso de ella.

"Entre por favor." San abrió la puerta y puso mucha atención a la cara de Quinn, quería estar en primera fila para verlo.

"Hola señorita Rachel Berry soy una reciente fan de su trabajo y déjeme decirle que." Se congelo, sus ojos abrían a todo lo que daban, era acaso que sus ojos le jugaban una mala broma.

"Tu! La estrella de quinta." La señalo con su dedo índice no podía creerlo la estrella de la que haría la biografía era Quinn frívola Fabray?.

"Esto tiene que ser una equivocación." Dijo nerviosamente la ojiverde revisando el libro, vio la contra portada y efectivamente la foto de Rachel aparecía en el epilogo, ella no solía leerlo así que no se había dado cuenta.

"Tu eres." Miraba la foto del libro y después a Rachel. "No es posible." Negaba rotundamente.

"Oye, que te pasa yo escribí ese libro lo creas o no." Se cruzo de brazos.

"Como es posible digo tu no concuerdas con lo que escribes." Decía con desconfianza.

"Sabes que no tengo por que aguantarte, me voy." Cuando estaba apunto de salir San la detuvo.

"No te puedes ir tenemos un contrato".

"Pues llamare a mi agente para que lo cancele". Miro de reojo a Quinn.

"No creo que se pueda, ya pagamos así que estas aquí atorada con Quinn hasta que termines el libro."

"Que?!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo ninguna le parecía, no se toleraban.

Las dos estaban en un juego de miradas y el ambiente se puso incomodo.

"Bueno las cosas ya se pusieron un poco incomodas así que yo me retiro, Quinn diviértete con Rachel." Dijo en tono de burla.

"San me las vas apagar." Murmuro apretando sus dientes.

Las dos seguían viéndose ninguna quería dar su brazo a torcer.

**Parece que sigue la pelea entre las dos, pero lo bueno es que se volvieron a encontrar que pasara después?. Se aceptan comentarios. **


	4. Aun hay mas?

**Hey! Como están, sin mas el siguiente capitulo, gracias por comentar y por sus sugerencias, verán que las tome en cuenta, happy! ;)**

**Glee no me pertenece**

"No sabia que eras mi fan". Se burlo, era cierto Quinn lo dijo al principio y lamento haberlo dicho.

"Señorita Quinn aquí le traigo la bebida que ordeno." Entro una empleada dejando en la mesa la bebida. "Pero también me dijeron que le comunicara que ya paso su descanso hay que renovar la sesión de fotos." Dijo con algo de miedo.

"No molestes, que no ves que estoy ocupada."

"Pero." Hablo con un hilo de voz.

"Eres fastidiosa, sabes que estas despedida."

"Buaa". La chica no dijo nada solo salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Oye no crees que te pasaste ella solo cumplía con su trabajo." Le reclamo enojada, Quinn le recordaba esas chicas malas de preparatoria.

"Eso a ti que mas te da, ni la conoces." Dijo insensiblemente.

"Puede que no pero tengo algo que todos tenemos que se llama sentimientos sabes, deberías intentarlo alguna vez". Su voz se escuchaba cortada, la verdad Rachel estaba siendo valiente al decir lo que pensaba, la mayor parte de su vida había sido victima del bullying de personas como Quinn.

"Eso de que sirve?." Sonrió maliciosamente.

Rachel dio un paso a tras y trago saliva, pero después saco una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolsa y escribió algo en esta.

"Que haces?". Quinn se acercó tenia curiosidad.

"Frívola y sin sentimientos, cruel con las personas, es muy mala y." Se detuvo y volteo a verla.

"Estas escribiendo eso de mi verdad?."

"Si, así es como eres y de seguro como todos te vemos."

"Quita eso de inmediato se supone que tienes que hacer que la gente me ame para ser mas popular eso no ayudara."

"Pero no puedo escribir mentiras va en contra de mi ética. " Cerró su cuaderno y lo apretó entre sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

"Yo te voy a enseñar que es la ética." Tomo el frappe que tenia en su tocador quietándole la tapa para después arrojárselo a Rachel en la cara haciendo que gritara por lo frio de la bebida.

"Descuida no tiene azúcar y va por mi cuenta". Dijo la rubia en tono de burla.

"Que sucede por que lloras Betty?." San se encontró con la empleada que Quinn acababa de despedir.

"Me despidió la señorita Fabray."

"Que hizo que?, solo continua haciendo tu trabajo, quieres?"

"Si esta bien."

"Esa Quinn ya se tardo, pero me va a oír." San camino hacia el camerino donde vio como Rachel trataba de limpiarse la cara pero no tenia con que y lo peor es que no veía por qué le había entrado a sus ojos a pesar de que tuviera lentes.

"Rachel estas bien?". Tomo una toalla y le ayudo limpiarse. "Donde esta Quinn?."

"No lo se, creo que se fue." Dijo en sollozos, ya tenía tiempo que no la molestaban, desde la preparatoria.

"Quédate aquí, voy por ella, no te preocupes hare que se disculpe contigo".

San busco a Quinn por todo el estudio pero no logro encontrarla hasta que uno de los empleados le dijo que la había visto salir por la puerta trasera.

Quinn ya estaba por entrar a su Ferrari 599 GTB cuando San le quito las llaves.

"Que crees que haces San?." Trato de recuperar las llaves.

"Que, que hago?, que haces tu?." Pregunto indignada con sus manos en la cintura.

"Ir me de aquí". Contestó.

San entrecerró sus ojos. "Lucy Quinn Fabray vas a entrar ahora mismo y disculparte con Berry."

"Y si no lo hago que?". Quinn la retaba, cuando la latina decía su nombre completo significaba que estaba en problemas.

"No me hagas repetir lo que dije." Se escuchaba seriedad en su voz haciendo que Quinn retrocediera un paso sabia de lo que la latina era capaz.

"Pues ella comenzó escribió cosas malas de mi y..." Miro hacia otro lado, Quinn podía ser una insensible bitch pero en el fondo le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, y lo que Rachel había escrito le afecto haciéndola sentir mal.

Santana exhalo tratando de entender. "Vete a casa reprogramare la sesión de fotos, y llevare a Rachel para que continua con su entrevista."

"Que? por que tiene que venir ella?." San la miro feo haciendo que cambiara de opinión.

"Ok puede venir, nos vemos entonces." Se despidió entrando a su auto.

"Así que estate preparada por que quieras o no ella va a escribir tu biografía así que se amable con ella entiendes?." La sentencio no había de otra, era si o si.

"Esta bien." Prendió su carro para dirigirse a su mansión.

Santana regreso con Rachel y le pidió una disculpa. "Vamos te llevare a casa para continuar."

"Que? Aun hay mas? no podemos dejarlo por hoy? no se cuantas humillaciones podre soportar." Decía temblando.

"No va a pasar nada mas, te lo aseguro." Puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de la morena.

"Pero es que yo no suelo salir mucho." Dijo un poco asustada.

"A que te refieres?". Preguntó confusa.

"Si es que tengo un poco de pánico al exterior y bueno no suelo ir de un lado a otro la verdad prefiero estar en un solo lugar"

"Entiendo pero no te va a pasar nada, te llevara a la mansión y después te regresare a tu casa." Mencionaba mientras caminaban con dirección al auto de la latina.

"Lo prometes?." Tenía una tierna cara de preocupación, su tranquilidad dependía de la respuesta de San.

"Lo prometo". Las dos entraron al auto.

"Gracias". Contesto aliviada, parece que ya le tenía confianza a Santana y solo la conocía poco.

En la marcha ninguna decía nada pero Rachel se veía un poco asustada. "No tengas miedo, Quinn parece agresiva pero es como decirlo, un perro que solo ladra y no muerde."

"Pues eso no me pareció cuando me arrojo la bebida."

"Ella es así, se hace la ruda pero en el fondo le interesa lo que las personas piensen de ella, si la conocieras mas te aseguro que te enamorarías de ella." Dijo entre risas.

Las dos se quedaron calladas ante lo último que comentó.

"Bueno digo como amiga, ella es muy agradable ya lo veras." El resto del camino siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la mansión de Quinn, quien ya estaba relajada en su spa, donde recibía un masaje.

"Llegamos." Las dos bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, Rachel estaba sorprendida la mansión era bastante grande y lujosa.

"Espera aquí." Le indico el living room, Rachel se sentó en el sofá y contemplaba la habitación, la mansión era bastante grande y se veía costosa, más que su pent-house claro.

"Wow, si ha de ganar bien." Camino por la casa. "Esto parece un museo." Veía con curiosidad un cuarto que había llamado su atención, tenía antigüedades y cosas que parecían reliquias.

"A donde llevara esa puerta?". Era bastante grande así que su curiosidad la llevo a abrirla hasta llegar aun pequeño estudio donde había varios instrumentos, se acercó al piano y se sentó en la silla.

"Que es esto?". Tomo unas hojas las cuales tenían letras de música en ellas. "Son canciones?." Leyó las hojas. "parecen buenas, pero están incompletas". Las volvió a dejar en su lugar algo mas la había cautivado.

Se acercó a un estante en donde había música de otras épocas, eran en varios formatos, cassette, cd's y discos de vinilo, ella amaba esos discos.

"Tiene varios buenos estos no los conozco." Murmuraba viendolos, Pearl Jam, Bill Evans, Jim Hall Shirley Horn leía las etiquetas mentalmente. "este". Un disco llamo su atenciónFunny Girl: Original Soundtrack Recording . "no concuerda con los otros, pero este." Le dio la vuelta al disco para ver las canciones. "Don't Rain On My Parade." Leyó y no pudo resistirse, saco el disco, busco un tocadiscos y puso el vinilo.

"Aun servirán?, supongo que si se ven nuevos."

Al escuchar la entrada de la canción comenzó a dar vueltas e imaginarse que estaba en un gran teatro y era ella la que estaba en el musical, ya tenia tiempo que no cantaba, y mucho menos en vivo, aunque no estaba en vivo con audiencia.

"Que quieres San?".

"Traje a la bibliotecaria sexy para seguir con lo de tu biografía." Giño un ojo.

"Aja". Respondió sin interés.

"En serio si quieres que escriba cosas buenas de ti tienes que dejar que te conozca mejor."

"Ya me conoce bien, soy una frívola, cruel y odiosa estrella de quinta." Cito las palabras de la escritora.

"Vamos no quiso decirlo en serio, eso solo es la portada, si ella te conociera mejor te aseguro que seria diferente."

"Si como sea terminemos de una ves con esto." Se levanto de la cama de masajes y tapo su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla.

"Oyes eso?." Pregunto la rubia.

"Si que es?".

"Es… se escucha en mi sala de música." Se quedo quieta escuchando para confirmar.

"Si se escucha de mi salón de música, el cual esta prohibido entrar." Se apresuró caminando rápido para llegar a dicho lugar.

Abrió la puerta pero Rachel no la escuchaba ya que tenía el volumen alto y cantaba con mucho fervor que ni atención puso cuando llego Quinn.

Quinn se quedo un momento parada en la puerta tratando de escuchar la voz de Rachel pero después de un rato sacudió su cabeza y camino directo apara apagar la consola.

"Que crees que haces?." Se escucho y Rachel automáticamente dejo de cantar.

"Yo… este… pensé que no importaría." Tartamudeo sus palabras mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, era un tic que tenía desde la preparatoria cuando alguien la molestaba.

"Todo lo que ves aquí es de colección son caros y difíciles de conseguir, la entrada esta prohibida, que crees que hacías?".

"Lo siento no sabia, no pensé que te molestaría, digo tienes mucho dinero es probable que puedas conseguir mas."

"Y eso que, estos son de valor sentimental".

"Lo siento… no quise." Miró al piso.

"Esta bien." Trato de calmarse al ver que Rachel temblaba y recordó las palabras de la latina, trataría bien a la escritora o por lo menos lo intentaría.

"vamos a otro lugar." Le indicó y las dos salieron a la piscina donde Quinn se acostó boca abajo en un camastro descubriéndose su espalda para recibir el sol, dejando un poco al desnudo su perfecta figura.

Rachel se sentó a un lado y saco su cuaderno, estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando vio la retaguardia de Quinn y se paralizo.

La rubia hablaba y halaba de su pasado pero parecía que Rachel no la escuchaba.

"Oye bibliotecaria escuchas lo que te digo?."

"Que ah si, después que mas? creciste en Lima Ohaio y tu padre era rabino y tu madre ama de casa, que mas." Dijo con cierto nerviosismo moviendo su bolígrafo de un lado a otro.

"Te decía el murió cuando yo tenia 10 años así que mi madre busco trabajo y nos mantenía a mi hermana menor y a mi, pero aun así no podíamos sobrellevar la economía de la casa, así que deje la escuela para comenzar a trabajar."

"Entiendo." La vida de Quinn no había sido fácil, tras la muerte de su padre su madre enfermo, había escases de dinero en casa así que desde muy joven se vio obligada a trabajar.

Cantaba en un pequeño lugar de su ciudad hasta que un cliente subió una de sus presentaciones a internet y ahí fue donde la descubrieron y así firmo un contrato millonario.

Rachel sonreirá mientras escribía lo dicho por la rubia.

"Porque la sonrisa?". Pregunto extrañada.

"Es que es muy buen material para hacer tu biografía, tu pasado es bueno solo tengo que poner esto y aquello, será dramático." Hablaba con pasión le encantaba el drama, su semblante cambiaba se veía confiada, con decisión y seguridad, cosa que llamo la atención de Quinn, parecía una faceta diferente.

"Sabes así, si pareces la chica que escribió Amores Destinados." Decía levantándose un poco.

Rachel se paralizo y su cara comenzó a ponerse roja. "Que pasa? te da pena los cumplidos?". Eso le parecía tierno.

"Bueno este, tu toalla." Agarro una toalla que estaba en el piso y se la paso mientras veía a otro lado, al levantarse dejaba sus pechos al aire.

"Lo siento". Se tapo rápido y ahora era ella la que estaba algo sonrojada.

"Lamento interrumpir tan tierna escena pero su tiempo se termino." San llegaba en el mejor memento, o tal vez el peor.

"Paso algo?, o prefieren que las deje solas?". Pregunto al ver que ninguna de las dos decía algo.

Las dos contestaron desesperadamente." NO!".

"Ok llevare a Rachel a casa"

"Esta bien, adiós". Se despedía rápidamente la escritora.

"Si como sea." Quinn no le dio interés, pero la verdad es que de cierto modo había disfrutado la presencia de Rachel.

"Veo que no se mataron." Dijo entre risas San mientras manejaba con dirección al penthouse de la escritora.

"Bueno es que, digo soy una profesional a diferencia de otras." Miraba por la ventana.

"Entiendo, a veces se comporta como una niña inmadura." Le dio la razón.

"Solo a veces?, yo diría que todo el tiempo, como es que puedes trabajar con ella se nota que es insoportable."

"Hey, Quinn puede ser buena persona también".

"Cuando no esta muy ocupada despidiendo gente sin razón alguna". Recordó lo sucedió con la chica del estudio.

"Mira, además de su asistente soy su amiga, sé que Quinn no quiere ser grosera pero no sabe como comportarse bien con la gente, en este ambiente te tienes que volverte feroz o te comerán, entiendes?."

"No mucho, pero si a veces es difícil convivir con las personas, todos quieren algo de ti."

"Exacto, bueno ya llegamos." Indico con la mirada la puerta del edificio.

"Gracias." Se bajo del auto.

"Misma hora mañana?."

"Mmm" pensó por un momento. "Esta bien."

Rachel subió a su departamento, rápidamente prendió su computadora y comenzó a escribir, las ideas volvían a fluir.

Tal vez no era tan mal idea hacer la biografía de Quinn.

**Y aquí termina el capitulo 4, gracias por leer y seguir la historia, esperen el siguiente, que aun hay mas Faberry, estas dos si serán como el agua y el aceite? O habrá manera de que se sobrelleven?.**


	5. Conociendote mejor

**Hola a todos, primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios, y bueno ahora si el capitulo siguiente.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Quinn estaba en un orfanato y todos los niños se le acercaban, había traído regalos eran albums y posters suyos.

"He? Yo quiero el cd de Beyoncé." Dijo un niño regresándole a Quinn su cd.

"Que? El mio es mejor escúchalo." Puso una sonrisa algo macabra rechazando el cd regresándolo a la fuerza a las manos del niño.

"Das miedo buah". El niño se fue corriendo y abrazo a Rachel, la cual era muy popular con los niños tal vez era su aire de ingenuidad y ternura lo que la hacia popular con los pequeños.

"Cárgame". Un niño le pidió a Quinn jalando de su vestido.

"Espera, es un Louis Vuitton, es caro sabes." Señalo su vestido, haciendo que el niño lo soltara.

"Cárgame." Insistía ahora mas como una orden.

"Que?, oye no me ordenes." Se puso al tu por tu con el niño, Rachel volteo y se acercó a la rubia.

"solo cárgalo si?". Amenazo con su libreta, podía escribir eso y ponerlo en su biografía.

"Esta bien, pero no vayas a escribir nada malo." Lo cargo en su espalda como si fuera un pony. "Rayos definitivamente voy a matar a San."

Santana había organizado una visita para Quinn y Rachel en un orfanato para que la rubia conviviera con los niños y Rachel escribiera sobre esa experiencia para su dichosa biografía, pero a la estrella del momento no parecía gustarle nada.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a Quinn, pero entendía a que se refería Santana cuando dijo que era demasiado inmadura, mira que ponerse a pelar con un niño.

"Léanos algo." Suplicaban los niños sacando varios cuentos que tenían en un estante.

Rachel se sorprendió y agarro uno, el cual reconocía. "Este libro yo lo escribí". Susurro.

Cuando estaba en la universidad, antes de sacar la saga de best seller de Amores Destinados, había publicado varios cuentos cortos para niños los cuales habían pasado sin gloria, solo se habían propagado varias copias y distribuido en unas cuantas ciudades.

"Léeme este." Le quito el libro a la escritora y se lo dio a Quinn. "Esta bien". Tomo el libro y leyó la portada. "este es el favorito de Emma". La rubia solía leer este libro a su hermana menor antes de que la fama la abrumara, lo suficiente como para no poder visitar a su familia.

Todos los niños se reunieron y Quinn comenzó a leer el cuento el cual era algo triste pero al final era feliz, el cuento era de una oveja perdida la cual pasaba por muchas dificultades ya que había ido en busca de la medicina que curaría a su madre enferma pero tras encontrarla y regresar, esta ya había muerto y no se pudo despedir de ella, sin embargo gracias a la cura ayudo a todo el rebaño.

Al leerlo uno de los ojos de la rubia comenzó a humedecerse y una gota caía a la última hoja del libro.

"Y fin". Dijo limpiándose rápidamente el rastro de la lágrima que había salido de su ojo, cerrando el libro.

Rachel recordó el pasado de Quinn, lo que había pasado en su familia, así que sintió empatía por ella, tal vez después de todo si tenía corazón.

"Ya es tarde y los niños tienen que tomar su siesta." Dijo una de las encargadas.

"Si esta bien." Contesto Quinn.

"Quieren ayudarnos a recostar a los niños en sus camas?."

"Ok". Las dos accedieron.

Cada una cargaba a 2 niños en sus regazo, Rachel volteo a ver como Quinn cobijaba a los niños, al final si le importaba, pensó.

"Parece que terminamos temprano." Las dos salieron del lugar y la rubia entro a su auto viendo como Rachel miraba su celular, tenia un mensaje de Kurt.

_Hola Rachel no voy a poder pasar por ti, tengo una cita o bueno no se como llamarlo, es con Blaine, si el mismo, le pedí a Santana que te lleve a casa, adiós. 3_

"Ese Kurt me deja plantada". Miro con ojos de puppy abandona a Quinn, no quería ser ella la que le pidiera el favor esperaba que la ojiverde entendiera la indirecta y sugiriera llevarla a casa.

Pero Quinn no entendió la indirecta y subió a su auto encendiéndolo para después salir del lugar.

"Y ahora que hago?, tal vez debí de pedirle que me llevara." Reflexiono sentándose en la acera, miro al cielo el cual se ponía algo obscuro.

Rachel nunca había aprendido a manejar y el chofer solía llevarla a casa o en su caso Kurt, en este momento no sabía qué hacer.

Así que llamo a Kurt si no podía ir por ella, entonces le llamaría para que el mandara a su chofer, si porque ella no tenía el número, e irse en trasporte publico o taxi no era una opción.

"Vamos Kurt contesta." Sonaba una y otra vez pero el chico había puesto en vibrador su celular y estaba muy concentrado en su conversación con Blaine que no escuchaba nada.

"que hare?." Decía dando vueltas de un lado a otro y sin darse cuenta ya había caminado una cuadra.

"Donde estoy?". Vio alrededor, y un trueno sonó comenzando a llover, el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

"hey!". Al guíen la llamo. " Tu eres Rachel Berry cierto?."

"Que? amm si." Dijo nerviosamente rascando su brazo izquierdo.

"me encantan tus libros". Se acercó, era un señor bastante alto y tenía una abundante barba. "podríamos tomarnos una foto juntos?". Pregunto sacando su celular acercándose a la escritora.

"Yo… este… no puedo." Estaba asustada no le gustaba el contacto con sus fans, les estaba agradecida, pero por todo lo que había pasado les temía un poco, si algunos fans estaban muy locos.

"Tengo que regresar." Corrió para llegar al orfanato y refugiarse pero al llegar a la entrada piso mal y cayo al suelo.

"Auch, me duele." Agarro su tobillo.

"Bueno? San? Si ya voy en camino a casa." Contestaba Quinn su celular mientras manejaba.

"Y ya llevaste a la bibliotecaria sexy a su casa?."

"Que? Tenia que llevarla?."

"Si, me llamo su editor y me pido el favor."

"No me dijo nada."

"Pues tienes que ir por ella." Lo dijo mas como una orden.

"Que porque? Que no puede pedir un taxi?."

"No Rachel sufre de estrés postraumático, y no confía en la gente estando en el exterior, por eso no conoce muy bien la ciudad, por que no suele salir de su departamento o de lugares cerrados."

"Y eso que?, yo odio relacionarme con ella pero aun así lo hago y no me vez quejándome o pidiendo ayuda." Dijo rodando sus ojos.

"Lo estas haciendo en este instante, solo ve por ella, se puede poner mal".

"Pero tu la trajiste, tu deberías de llevarla."

"No puedo estoy apunto de tener una cita con la rubia bailarina de la que te hable el otro día". Decía arreglándose su cabello mientras se veía al espejo.

"Esta bien." Comento algo fastidiada desde cuando ella era chofer?.

Dio la vuelta y regreso al lugar, se bajo del auto abriendo su paraguas.

"Vaya esta lloviendo fuerte." Entro al orfanato y pregunto por Rachel en la recepción.

"La señorita Berry?, no se fue con usted?."

"No ella se quedo aquí."

"No, no esta, si hubiera pasado tendría que registrare y mire, aquí firma su salida, no volvió a ingresar". Miro el libro y era cierto.

"Ok gracias." Dijo saliendo del lugar.

" Donde estará?". Miro alrededor afuera del lugar y cuando estaba apunto de irse vio como Rachel estaba sentada recargada en la barda de la entrada, tenia su cabeza agachada recargada entre sus piernas.

Rachel vio hacia arriba cuando noto que ya no llovía, era la rubia la que evitaba que se mojara poniendo el paraguas arriba de ella.

"Quinn que haces aquí?". Preguntó algo agotada.

"Pues lo mismo me pregunto yo, pero San me dijo que tengo que llevarte a casa."

Rachel sonrío de medio lado. "Vámonos ya". Le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Auch". Se levantó pero así como lo hizo volvió caer al piso, su tobillo le dolía un poco.

"Estas bien?". La sostuvo para evitar que cayera por completo.

"Si es que me torcí el tobillo."

"Apóyate en mi hombro." La ayudo a incorporarse y puso su hombro como muleta ayudando a caminar a Rachel para llegar a su auto.

Quinn abrió la puerta y dejo que Rachel entrara sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

"Puedes agarrar mi abrigo esta en el asiento trasero". Señaló con su mano mientras ponía en marcha el carro.

La rubia prendió la calefacción para que Rachel entrara en calor, se vea un poco pálida debido al frio causado por la lluvia.

"Gracias". Se tapo con el abrigo para entrar en calor.

Las dos estaban en silencio hasta que Quinn no pudo evitarlo y pregunto. "Entonces no puedes salir a lugares exteriores?"

Rachel se paralizo, como sabia eso?. "si algo así". No dijo mas, aun no tenia mucha confianza para contarlo, la verdad no le gustaba que sus fans supieran eso, le daba algo de pena que la rubia lo supiera.

"Y eso porque paso?." Esa respuesta no había saciado su curiosidad pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que la escritora no quería decir más.

"Ya llegamos". Dijo Rachel para cambiar de tema.

"Donde es?" volteo de un lado a otro.

"Aquí". Abrió la puerta mientras el auto aun seguía en marcha.

"Espera deja me estaciono". La tomo del antebrazo. "acaso pensabas aventarte?".

Rachel solo trago saliva. "si no querías contestarme solo me lo hubieras dicho". Se estaciono para que la escritora ahora si pudiera bajar.

"La lluvia ya paro". Dijo abriendo la puerta para bajarse pero no podía caminar bien, cojeaba.

"Vamos te ayudare." La rubia ya se había bajado también y se puso a un lado de Rachel para servirle de apoyo.

Las dos subieron las escaleras de la recepción y después al elevador.

Rachel abrió la puerta de su Pent-house y las dos entraron, Quinn puso a Rachel en el sofá quien se quejaba un poco de dolor.

Las dos se quedaron por un momento en silencio así que Quinn volteo y vio un estante y se acercó, en el habían varios libros para niños y tomó el de la ovejita y su viaje.

"Te gusta mucho ese libro?."

"Es el favorito de mi hermana menor, solía leérselo todas las noches antes de dormir". Sonrió melancólicamente al acordarse.

"Extrañas a tu familia? No los vez muy seguido?".

"Cada vez que me dan tiempo el cual no es muy seguido, pero si hablamos todos los días." Dejo el libro en su lugar.

"Así que aquí es donde se te ocurren tus ideas?." Pregunto viendo el escritorio de Rachel el cual estaba bastante organizado.

"Así es, aunque los libros los escribí cuando vivía en un horrible departamento a las afueres de la ciudad, y los cuentos los escribí cuando estaba en la universidad."

"Y en que te inspirantes?, digo el cuento de la ovejita es bastante bueno." Dijo algo sonrojada, su hermana menor solía compararla con la ovejita valiente.

"Mmm creo que fue un día que comí algo en la calle y me dio indigestión y así que salí a comprar algo para el estomago pero casi todas las farmacias estaban cerradas hasta que llegue a una que estaba abierta pero era la parte mas fea del vecindario, así que salí rápido del lugar, y afuera habían varios tipos que estaban bebiendo y fumando en la calle y me dio mala espina, así que pase apresuradamente y después uno de ellos me hablo por lo que camine mas rápido y luego corrí como loca, hasta que me alcanzo, y me dijo _se le cayó esto _y me dio mi cartera, resulto que eran chicos buenos."

Pauso, hablaba sin tomar aire. "Después de llegar toda agitada me tome la medicina, pero no podía dormir así que comencé a contar ovejas y lo próximo que sabia era que ya tenia mi cuento."

"Jajaja en serio? así fue como lo escribiste?."

"Si, que tiene de malo?." Preguntaba indignada.

"Jajaja." Seguía rendo sin parar, le dolía el estomago de tanto reír así que se sentó en el sofá y exhalo aire.

"Haaa pues que original, que manera de inspirarse." Dijo entre risas.

"Cada escritor tiene diferentes formas de inspirarse yo me inspiro con todo lo que me sucede, incluso lo mas pequeño puede que me ayude a crear una gran obra". Decía con orgullo.

"Si ya veo". Ironizó.

"Oye! auch." Se quejo del dolor de su pie.

"Me dejas revisar tu tobillo?." Pregunto ahincándose al notar el malestar de la morena .

"Esta bien". Acepto tímidamente, Quinn quito el zapato de Rachel y la calceta que cubría su pierna y pie, para después acariciarla desde su pantorrilla hasta llegar a su tobillo, la escritora solo mordió su labio inferior al sentir el suave contacto de las manos de la ojiverde quien al verla mojo sus labios, había un extraño ambiente entre las dos, se miraban sin parpadear hasta que la rubia presiono de mas el pie lastimado, haciendo que la escritora brincara.

"Esta un poco hinchado no parece que este roto ni nada, lo más probable es que mañana este como nuevo." Dijo incorporándose rápidamente.

"Como lo sabes?". Cuestiono sorprendida.

"Digamos que hubo un tiempo en el que me interesaba la medicina, pero eso no tienes que escribirlo." Giño un ojo, dejando sin palabras a la escritora.

Rachel se quedo un poco sorprendida y después estornudo.

"Sera mejor que te bañes o te resfriaras, te preparare alguna bebida caliente". Camino hacia la cocina.

"Donde esta él café?." Pregunto asomándose por la puerta.

"No tomo café solo té, esta en la 2da gaveta a la izquierda arriba. " Indicó.

"Ok." Había muchas pero siguió las instrucciones.

Todo estaba muy bien organizado, al parecer era una control freak, Rachel entro al baño y tras terminar salió de este vistiendo una pijama bastante sosa, era holgada y de color rosa, cubierta de caras de gatitos.

"Toma aquí esta el té..." Se acercó a Quinn la cual se paralizo al ver el mal gusto de Rachel. "incluso en pijamas tiene mal gusto". Susurro para que no la escuchara.

La morena la vio y dudo, era raro que Quinn se comportara tan amable con ella.

"Tranquila no esta envenenado". Agrego al ver la cara de Rachel. "y tampoco te lo voy a arrojar".

Le dio un sorbo, y se quedo estática como si estuviera pensando en algo

"No esta bueno?. Rachel no decía nada, la verdad Quinn no era buena cocinando o preparando algo, incluso el café le quedaba mal.

Rachel le regreso el té abruptamente obligando a Quinn a agarrar la taza en sus manos.

"acaso sabe tan mal?, deja lo pruebo". Dio un pequeño sorbo e hizo una cara de asco. "Vaya si sabe mal, que clase de té es?".

"Es té verde, es normal que sepa así". Dijo Rachel caminando rápidamente a su computadora encendiéndola para escribir algo.

"Que pasa? Porque te pusiste así pareces un zombie." Dijo al ver como solo miraba la computadora y automáticamente comenzaba a teclear a la velocidad de la luz

"Oye estas bien?". Se acercó para cerciorase pero Rachel ya estaba en su modo de escritora.

Quinn se quedo viéndola, Rachel se veía confiada sabia lo que hacia, eso llamo la atención de la ojiverde, era diferente a aquella vez en su casa, cuando le contaba su historia de vida.

"estas escribiendo tu siguiente novela?". Dijo al ver que escribía el nombre de Raquel.

"Es la continuación cierto?." Estaba emocionada, era fan de Amores Destinados y si también de Rachel, tenia que admitirlo era talentosa escribiendo.

"Y que va a pasar entre Raquel y Diego?." Preguntaba moviéndose de un lado a otro para ver lo que Rachel escribía en la pantalla.

"Oye, me desconcentras, si quieres saber tendrás que esperar como todos mis demás fans." Dijo volteando ver a la rubia.

"Que? no yo no soy tu fan." Negó aclarándose la voz mientras volteaba a otro lado.

"Si claro, todavía recuerdo cuando dijiste que eras mi fan y que te encantaban mis libros." Rio de medio lado al acordarse.

"Yo este… no sabia que decía en ese momento." Se cruzo de brazos.

"Como sea, no quiero ser grosera pero, ejem." Indico con la mirada su computadora y el texto que había escrito.

"Oh si claro esta bien entiendo." Sabia que la escritora necesitaba su privacidad para continuar su libro y si quería leerlo pronto no interrumpiría su creatividad.

"Gracias, la salida esta por allá." Indico rápidamente con su mano y volteo a la computadora comenzando a escribir ignorando al a rubia por completo.

"Ok nos vemos mañana." Se despidió agarrando su abrigo y saliendo por la puerta para después entrar a su auto y dirigirse a su mansión.

Rachel seguía escribiendo y se detuvo un momento reflexionando. "Porque será que cada vez que estoy con ella me inspiro para escribir?". No entendía pero, mientras le beneficiara estaba bien.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo, espero con ansias sus comentarios xD jejeje.**


	6. No resulto como queria

**Que tal, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, he tenido varias cosas que resolver que no había podido publicar, gracias por leer.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Quinn llego a su mansión se quito sus zapatos y cayo recostada en el sofá del living room, estaba exhausta.

"Porque siento que cada vez que estoy con ella me quita energía?." Se preguntaba con respecto a la escritora, al parecer lidiar con ella era cansado para Quinn.

"Hola, que paso?, te ves mal." Dijo San bromeando.

"Tu! Es tu culpa, primero me tengo que comportar como la Madre Teresa de Calcuta en el orfanato y después hacerla de chofer para la escritora esa."

"Jajaja vamos no seas tan dramática, si bien que te gusta pasar tu tiempo con Rachel." Se burlo.

"Que?, tu, de que hablas?". Se sonrojo un poco ante la acusación.

"Calma yo solo lo decía bromeado, o acaso si disfrutas de su compañía?."

"Ejem". Se aclaró la voz. "No, es solo tu imaginación."

"Aja claro, mi imaginación."

"Bueno y me vas a decir que paso con la rubia bailarina por la cual no pudiste ir al orfanato."

"Pues fui a buscarla a su escuela, pero me dijo que tenia que reunirse con ese tal Artie, puedes creerlo?." Se sentó a un lado de Quinn.

"Jajaja o sea que te bateo, home run para la rubia uno, San cero." Le regresaba la broma.

"Si pero que no cante victoria, te aseguro que será mía en cuanto me deshaga de rueditas."

"Si claro." Se levanto del sofá y camino a su cuarto.

"Será mejor que descanses bien por que mañana haremos la sesión de fotos y será aquí."

"Que en mi mansión? Porque?."

"Pues Kurt me dijo que Rachel no se sentía bien saliendo demasiado a diversos lugares, así que por eso moveré la cesión de fotos aquí."

"Por esa?, por que tantas consideraciones?, hubieras pedio una escritora mas normal, no poder salir al exterior?, eso es raro."

"Por lo que ha pasado en su carrera de escritora no lo creo, digo sus fans están medio locos, pensé que tu lo entenderías después de todo tu también tienes fans medios locos, y peor aun tienes haters"

"Los heters solo son admiradores confundidos, pero si hay fans locos." Dijo reflexionado, en algunas de sus presentaciones varios de sus fans solían aventarle cosas raras desde flores hasta ropa interior. "bueno me iré a bañar." Entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta

"Vamos Rachel no estés enojada." Trataba de reconciliarse, pero la escritora estaba enojada tenia sus brazos cruzados y no vea a la cara a su amigo.

"Yo sé que es mi culpa". Miraba el pie de Rachel el cual estaba vendado ya que el día de ayer se había caído debido a la lluvia.

"Pero te tengo una buena noticia." Pico con su dedo el costado de Rachel para hacerla reír.

"Que?". Dijo secamente y volteo a verlo aun no se le quitaba lo enojada.

"He leído el avance de la novela y la pase a los ejecutivos y les encanto, piensan que puedes regresar con otro best seller."

"Bueno eso es obvio." Ella estaba muy segura de sus habilidades como escritora.

"Si pero eso no es todo, pedí que te quitaran el trabajo de la biografía y accedieron, solo tienes que pasar tus notas al escritor designado y ya, adiós odiosa Quinn." Dijo pero después reflexiono. "A la cual yo admiro."

"Lo dices en serio?." No supo por que, pero escuchar eso no le dio esa felicidad que pensó que sentiría.

"Entonces quieres que te quite la biografía o no?." Pregunto, pero al ver la reacción de Rachel.

"no lo se, me gusta terminar lo que empiezo lo sabes y además ya me medio acostumbre a Quinn seria raro." Sumando de que la estrella le daba inspiración, no sabia porque.

"Ok entiendo, seguirás con su biografía entonces?".

Rachel dudo por un momento, sabía que Quinn seguía siendo la misma chica egoísta y pretenciosa, pero ayer había demostrado que tal vez si tenía sentimientos, por lo que sentía curiosidad, así que decidió que seguiría con el proyecto hasta el final, se arriesgaría.

"Si lo terminare." Dijo armándose de valor, estar cerca de gente como Quinn, que siempre resaltaba mucho, que brillaba mucho, le era difícil le recordaba a sus días escolares, cuando ella tena el sueño de ser una actriz famosa de Broadway.

**Flashback**

_Rachel era una niña un poco peculiar siempre tenia mucha confianza en su habilidad para cantar, así que solía ser presumida y ostentosa, sabia que había nacido para ser una estrella, sus padres la alentaban, ella era una chica adoptada por una pareja gay._

_Y eso no la hacia popular en la escuela y si le agregamos su personalidad un tanto arrogante y su estilo de moda, eso mataba su vida social en la escuela._

_Pero eso no le interesaba mientras pudiera cantar._

_Cuando estaba en la secundaria a ella solía gustarle un chico y sabía que él seria Romeo en la obra escolar, así que adiciono para el papel de Julieta._

_Se había memorizado todo el guion, y lo mejor era que la directora agregaría canciones a la obra, tenia confianza de que podría ganar el papel._

"_Ok Rachel tu eres la siguiente." Señalo para que entrara a escena._

"_Si esta bien, será mejor que se vayan a sus casas por que este papel lo ganare yo". Dijo odiosamente así que todas las chicas que esperaban salir a escena la vieron con ojos de odio, si para Rachel parecía cosa fácil el ganarse el odio de los demás, pero que la odiaran por que fuera talentosa la animaba más._

"_Muy bien." Rachel tomo aire y recito unas cuantas líneas para después cantar algo, su dramatismo era espectacular, se había preparado._

"_Muy bien siguiente." Dijo la maestra viendo varias hojas de las candidatas al rol._

"_Pero." Dudo como es que querían ver a más si ella era perfecta._

_Rachel salió de escena y espero tras bambalinas, ya todos estaban atrás esperando los resultados._

"_Oye Puck que te parece es muy probable que tu seas el Romeo y Rachel sea tu Julieta". Se burlaban los niños._

"_Claro que no, yo quiero que sea Mary ella es mi tipo." Dijo entre risas._

_Rachel volteo a ver a Puck, ella había estado enamorada de el desde la primaria._

"_Tú que miras esperpento solo porque sabes cantar no significa que tu vayas a ser Julieta." Dijo con crueldad, pero la verdad era que le agradaba Rachel, pero los niños se burlarían de el si lo admitía, por lo que siempre la rechazaba._

"_Es verdad". Decían los niños entre risas y burlas._

"_Para eso se tiene que ser bonita y tu no entras en esa clasificación." _

"_Si vete de aquí." Noah se acercó y empujo a Rachel haciendo que cayera encima del tocador por lo que varios maquillaje se derrumbaron arriba de ella manchándola._

"_Así te ves mejor, deberías de usar maquillaje"._

"_Creo que sale un bufón en la obra". Agrego una de las niñas._

"_Jajaja." Se burlaban de Rachel, el chico que le gusta la había humillado, no pudo evitar llorar._

_Salió corriendo del lugar y se encerró en el baño de chicas, desde ese momento, decidió que no volvería adicionar para ninguna obra._

**Fin del flashback**

Quinn ya estaba lista y traía puesto uno de sus varios atuendos, los cuales eran de su nueva colección de ropa y modelaba ante la cámara.

La escritora llegaba a la mansión y entro con un poco mas de confianza ya conocía el lugar.

"Hola Rachel." La saludo San.

"Hola." Saludo un poco tímida, aunque estaba en un lugar cerrado había mucha gente extraña.

"Oye relájate, ven te llevare donde Quinn." Las dos caminaron juntas, Rachel caminaba como de costumbre, con los hombros caídos.

"Quinn aquí te traje a tu bibliotecaria sexy." Se acercó diciéndolo al odio de la rubia.

"No digas eso". Se enojo y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Rachel se extraño que le habría dicho Santana?.

"Ya casi terminó la sesión de fotos, una vez hecho platicaremos ok?". Dijo regresando a la sesión.

"Si." Rachel, se quedo un rato viendo como sacaban las fotos y no pudo evitar quedar cautiva ante las poses de Quinn su rostro cambiaba dependiendo de la situación, eso la embeleso, si no hasta que la rubia volteo a verla haciendo que saliera de su trance.

"Esta bien si hecho una mira a esta mansión?, quiero ver las cosas para inspirarme." Volteo rápidamente a ver a la latina rompiendo el contacto visual con Quinn.

"Ok, pero todo lo de esta mansión es alquilado, así que muchas de las cosas no son de Quinn".

"Y eso porque?".

"Bueno ella no quería tener nada personal aquí, todo esta en Lima con su madre y hermana."

"Entiendo". Dijo volteando a ver a Quinn.

"Pero si quieres echar un vistazo".

"Si." Rachel decidió ir a dar una mirada al lugar mientras maquillaban nuevamente a Quinn, eso de ser famosa si era pesado pensó.

"Y pensar que yo quería ser famosa." Rachel se recostó en un camastro cerca de la piscina se quito sus lentes y al final se quedo dormida.

"La sesión termino gracias a todos por venir." Se despedía San

Todos recogían sus cosas para irse de la mansión.

"Y donde esta Rachel?." Pregunto Quinn.

"Ha ya la llamas por su nombre?. Dijo San molestando.

"Si bueno así se llama no?."

"Dijo que iría a echar un vistazo a la mansión."

"Mmm espero que no este merodeando en donde no."

"Vi que salió afuera." Indicaba con su dedo índice la salida.

Quinn camino hacia a fuera al área de la piscina y vio como Rachel seguía dormida tenia su libreta, la cual siempre llevaba consigo, y por un momento quiso leer lo que escribía pero decidió no hacerlo.

"así callada no se ve nada mal, casi tolerable". Dijo en voz baja.

Se veía tan pacifica parecía que estaba muerta, Quinn se acercó para verla mas de cerca quitando un mechón de cabello que cubría la cara de la escritora, pero al acercarse se golpeo con la mesa que estaba a un lado haciendo que callera encima de Rachel en una extraña posición, la cual se podría mal entender.

"Que pasa?." Se pregunto Rachel abriendo sus ojos al sentir que algo o alguien había caído arriba de ella.

Quinn tenia su mano en uno de los pechos de la morena, y su entre pierna había quedado arriba de la rodilla de Rachel, definitivamente se podía mal entender.

"Nada, bueno es que solo me caí". Contesto con nerviosismo haciéndose para atrás rápidamente, quedando su cara y la de la escritora muy cerca.

"En serio?, y te vas a quitar en algún momento?." Pregunto algo molesta al ver que Quinn no movía su mano de su pecho.

"Ah si, lo siento". Reacciono levantándose. "Ya acabo la sesión de fotos."

"Que bien". Se sentó en el camastro y tallo sus ojos. "me quede dormida". Pauso volteando para después decir. "pero qué manera de despertarme." Sonrió un momento al darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba un poco apenada por lo recién sucedido.

Quinn se quedó en silencio por un instante y después dijo. "Y como sigues de tu tobillo por lo que veo estas mejor". Cambio el tema, así que Rachel le siguió la conversación.

"si ya no esta tan hinchado y me duele menos"

"Que bueno." Las dos callaron por un momento.

"Santana me dijo que en esta mansión todo es alquilado nada de aquí es tuyo?". 

"Así es la mayoría de las cosas no son mías". Indico con su mano. "porque? es necesario que veas cosas mías?"

"Si algo así es para la biografía." Tomo sus lentes y se los puso.

"OK entonces vamos a mi santuario." Rachel se levanto y camino atrás de Quinn, las dos entraron a su cuarto restringido.

"Ya he estado aquí". Dijo viendo alrededor, era el cuarto el cual había instrumentos y cosas de música.

"Si así es, aquí es donde me gusta relajarme." Dijo dando una vuelta.

"Y sabes tocar alguno de estos instrumentos?."

"La mayoría pero me gusta mas el piano". Se acercó al instrumento y se acomodó en la silla, toco algunas teclas y después solo canto el pedazo de una canción.

" eso se escucho bien, es tu nuevo single?". Dijo aproximándose a la rubia.

"Nuevo single?, que te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno esa canción no la he escuchado." Quinn se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la morena.

"acaso has escuchado mi música?". Pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Pues si, digo para la biografía". Lo cierto era que Rachel había buscado a Quinn en google y obtenido varía información.

"Aah, pero no, no es mi nuevo single, de hecho es una canción que yo misma escribí"

"No sabia que escribías".

"También compongo aunque no soy muy buena."

"Entonces no cantas tus canciones?". Aplano una tecla del piano.

"No la disquera no me deja, dice que aun estoy verde, además de que ellos quieren que cante música mas comercial".

"Pero tu quieres cantar algo diferente?."

"Solo estoy esperando el día en que termine este contrato para ser libre y así cantar lo que quiero, mi música".

Entendía lo que decía, su editorial a veces la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería como su biografía, que al final no era algo tan malo de hacer, pensó.

Quinn toco unos cuantas notas en el piano y canto el otro pedazo de la canción.

"Es muy buena deberías de terminarla". Dijo sonriendo, le gustaba lo que decía la letra.

"Terminarla?." Era verdad esa canción no estaba completa.

"Si deja te ayudo, comienza desde el principio." Se sentó aun lado de ella y las dos comenzaron improvisar, Quinn cantaba y Rachel tomo un lápiz y escribió lo faltante de la canción.

"Sugeriría que agregara esto y esto."

"Oye eres muy buena escribiendo." Dijo sorprendida, ella había tardado por lo menos 3 días es escribir esa canción, y Rachel solo en unos minutos le había ayudado a terminarla.

"A eso me dedico". Froto su nariz con su dedo índice.

"Pero no es lo mismo escribir una canción que diálogos de un libro."

"Si bueno yo también escribo canciones, hubo un tempo en la preparatoria que escribía y también las cantaba, de hecho pertenecía al Glee club."

**Flashback**

_Tras su fracaso con las obras Rachel había decidido que entonces entraría al glee club en la preparatoria, donde la verdad no le iba tan mal, todos eran unos raros y bueno ella encajaba de cierta manera._

_Todo iba bien hasta que conoció a ____Jesse St__**. **____James__._

"_Puedes tener talento pero no eres la mejor". Dijo el chico de cabello rizado._

"_De que hablas Jesse?, pensé que cantaríamos juntos." Tenía sus ojos vidriosos lo que dijo el chico la había herido._

"_Eso era mentira, solo lo hice para saber las intenciones de su club, acaso crees que dejaría Vocal Adrenaline por New Directions? no tiene lo que se necesita para ganar las Regionales."_

"_Pero… yo pensé...". Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos._

"_Pues eres una tonta por pensar eso, tu no tienes talento, así que olvídalo nosotros ganaremos las regionales." Decía cruelmente._

"_Chicos". Varios de los integrantes de Vocal Adrenaline salieron de repente y comenzaron a arrojar huevos a Rachel._

"_Y para el fina." Jesse se aproximó y arrojo el último huevo en la cabeza de Rachel haciendo que esta cayera al suelo._

"_Vámonos". Ordeno el chico dejando a una Rachel herida, no podía creerlo, primero su sueño de realizar una obra se había esfumado en la secundaria y ahora ganar el concurso de coros también, acaso ella no estaba destina a triunfar?._

_Y así fue como Rachel en la preparatoria dejo su sueño de cantar, tras esos eventos traumáticos sus padres la llevaron con una terapeuta la cual le recomendó que escribiera todo lo que sentía en una libreta y así fue como se dio cuenta de que tenia el don de las palabras escritas, así que se dedico solo a escribir sus sentimientos en su libreta haciendo canciones, y después se decidió a entrar a la universidad para ser una escritora_.

**Fin del Flashback**

"En serio?". Pregunto con incredulidad no se notaba que ella fuera del material de cantante.

"Claro que si aunque no lo creas y era muy buena." Decía con la cabeza en alto.

"Mmm no lo se, no pareces." Aun dudaba.

"Te lo demostrare, ejem mmm." Se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a tocar en el piano y a cantar, Quinn se quedo perpleja, lo que había dicho era cierto cantaba muy bien, como los mismo ángeles.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza y entro a cantar los coros de la canción, las dos se escuchaban muy bien, hasta que termino la canción.

"Es verdad eres muy buena, como es que no utilizas ese talento." Dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa, le había gustado mucho el canto de la escritora.

"Tu lo crees?". Le brillaron los ojos al escuchar ese comentario, se veía la ilusión en su rostro, ya había pasado tiempo desde que alguien la había adulado por cantar y la hizo sentir bien.

"Si lo creo". Dijo con convicción, pero la cara de alegría de Rachel se esfumo al acordarse de que su dichosa carrera no había resultado como ella quería.

"Bueno eso, es cosa del pasado." Respondió algo decaída.

"Del pasado? Algo te sucedió? Algo malo?". Muchas preguntas.

"Si y no quiero hablar de ello". Puso un semblante serio.

"Como es que tu sabes muchas cosas de mi pero yo no se nada de ti?". No es justo, pensó sin darse cuenta quería saber mas de ella tenia curiosidad, acaso ya se había encariñado con la escritora?.

"Hola? las volví a interrumpir?." Santana parecía en el mejor momento.

Quinn solo le dio una mirada de enojo, si interrumpía pero no dijo nada.

"Ya es hora?." Preguntó viendo su reloj, era algo triste, aun no quería despedirse de Quinn.

"Si pero no te preocupes mañana también tienes una cita con Quinn pero es para una caridad".

"Una caridad?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si, es para recabar fondos, para los dulces ancianitos del acilo".

"Oh no, yo no voy ese tipo de lugares". Negaba la escritora con su cabeza.

"Pero si mal no lo recuerdo, Quinn te conoció en una fiesta".

"Que? Si pero solo fui a base de engaños, pensé que era el funeral de alguien pero no, y luego bebí algo de alcohol y bueno no fue bien". Decía sin tomar aire.

"Jajaja, eso lo dice todo, digo tu no encajabas en ese lugar, y menos con el atuendo que llevabas ese día."

"Que? tiene algo de malo lo que me pongo?." Dijo viendo su vestuario, a ella le gustaba.

San y Quinn voltearon a verse y desviaron el tema.

"Si y a que hora es el evento?". Pregunto la rubia.

"Es las 7 de la noche, y tu chofer te espera afuera Rachel". Decía San mientras sacaba a Rachel del lugar guiándola a la salida.

"Pero yo no he aceptado." Estaba algo alterada, ir a una fiesta donde habría mucha gente y lo peor alcohol, ella no era buena lidiando con eso.

"Bueno no lo olvides mañana a las 7 de la noche y ponte algo decente." Insistía mientras se despedía de la escritora la cual ya estaba dentro del auto.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque he notado que bajo el numero de ellos :( **

**Pero continuando con la historia, que les parece, se revelo algo del pasado de Rachel.**

**Que pasara en la fiesta de benefíciense? Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	7. Claro! ya lo recuerdo

**Hey aquí el capítulo que sigue, gracias por sus comentarios y follows. **

**Glee no me pertenece.**

"Quieres decirme que hacemos aquí?." Santana estaba sentada con sus de piernas cruzadas, lucia desesperada, ya había pasado por lo menos 2 horas desde que habían llegado a la boutique de Gucci.

"Comprando ropa para el evento de esta noche." Contesto Quinn mientras veía como una chica modelaba un vestido de noche para ella.

"Pero ya tenemos los vestidos, además porque haces que esa chica los modele?." Señalaba a la chica la cual tenía la complexión parecida a Rachel.

Si lo sé pero." Pauso levantándose de su asiento. "Este es perfecto no crees?." Era un vestido de corte a princesa, con el escote a un sólo hombro, color marfil, de volantes, en la parte de abajo tenia una abertura lateral la cual hacia que se descubrieran las piernas.

"Si aunque no es muy tu estilo, y el vestido que ya tienes seleccionado es perfecto, además, espera." Reflexiono volteando bruscamente a verla. "Esta chica se parece un poco en la compleción a la bibliotecaria sexy cierto?." Entre cerro sus ojos. "No me digas que."

"A si es." La interrumpió. "Es para Rachel."

"Que? Como?, ya son tan amigas que ahora hasta le compras ropa?."

"No es eso, digo las dos vamos a ir al evento no podemos dejar que vaya con esas fachas que suele usar".

"Si en eso tienes razón."

"Lo se, por eso estoy escogiendo un vestido para ella".

"Que te parece ese?." Dijo levantando una ceja. Su imaginación comenzó a volar y por un momento se quedo callada imaginando como se vería Rachel en ese vestido.

"Estas imaginando como se vería con ese vestido, cierto?".

"Se vería muy bien verdad?." Dijo con una sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Si es probable, digo como para hacerte mojar tus panties?."

"Sí." Pensó pero sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta.

Santana parpadeo dos veces al escucharla." Espera que dijiste?".

"He? Que preguntaste?". Las dos se miraban con cara de extraño hasta que Quinn sacudió su cabeza.

"Disculpe señorita Fabray que vestido va a escoger?." Se acercó la empleada interrumpiéndolas.

"Ejem comprare ese." Le indico a la encargada. "Y esos zapatos también."

"Kurt tienes que ayudarme yo no puedo… tu sabes que…yo no puedo eso es…". Tartamudeaba y comenzó a hiperventilarse.

"Vamos vas a estar bien." Decía el chico.

"Estar bien? Bien?! Sabes que pasó la ultima vez que fui a un lugar así?". Caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Es un fiesta de beneficencia para recabar fondos, no una firma de autógrafos, solo las personas en la lista pueden pasar." Se acercó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la morena deteniéndola, si seguía así haría un hoyo en el piso.

"Yo te ayudare no te preocupes".

"Lo dices en serio?". Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

"Si, primero tenemos que escoger un vestido de gala, zapatos, luego el maquillaje y por último el peinado." Contaba con sus dedos lo enumerado.

"Kurt! Eso no es lo importante, que hay de mi seguridad de mi salud espiritual."

"Olvídate de eso, esta caridad es muy importante vendrán muchos famosos".

"Kurt!". Lo regañaba nuevamente

"A ver Rachel, cálmate, mira en este lugar habrá famosos y gente del espectáculo, recuerda que la última vez que fuimos a un lugar así no pasó nada… bueno si no nombramos el incidente de Quinn la cual la llevaste a tu cama y…". Al ver la cara de Rachel decidió quedarse callado y de repente sonó el timbre.

Rachel camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Paquete para la señorita Berry." Mostro dos cajas, una mas grande que la otra eran color guindas y un listón y moño dorado en cada una.

"Sí, soy yo." Dijo algo sorprendida

"Firme aquí por favor." Le dio la pluma y el formulario el cual lleno. "Gracias". Dijo el repartidor despidiéndose.

"Que es? Quien te lo mando?". Pregunto con curiosidad el joven editor tomando el sobre que traía pegado una de las cajas.

"No lo sé". Contesto extrañada desatando el listón de una caja.

"Es de parte de Quinn". Dijo el chico dando un pequeño brinco de emoción.

"Que?". Cuestionó sorprendida, volteando hacia el chico para ver la carta.

"Si aquí dice que es para la fiesta de caridad de hoy".

"Déjame ver". Rachel le quito la carta de las manos y Kurt se acercó para ver el contenido de las cajas.

"_Querida Rachel, espero verte con el vestido y zapatos que escogí para ti esta noche, estoy segura que se te verán muy bien." Xoxo Quinn. _

La letra y la firma eran de Quinn quien se había tomado la molestia de escribirlas a mano, haciendo que Rachel se emocionara, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez al imaginarse que la rubia había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, hasta cierto punto le parecía algo romántico.

Rachel se sentó en el sofá leyendo una y otra vez la carta, no podía creer lo que se escribía en ella, ese lado de Quinn aun no lo había visto, así que se quedo un rato contemplando el papel.

"Este vestido esta impresionante, y estos zapatos son adorables, se verán muy bien en ti." Dijo Kurt sacando el vestido para que lo viera.

"Pero yo…". Reflexiono volviendo a la realidad, su realidad, en la cual ella no asista a ese tipo de eventos.

"En serio Rachel no puedes quedarte toda tu vida encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, algún día tendrás que salir y que mejor que a una fiesta de beneficencia con muchos famosos y ricos y sin dejar de mencionar a Quinn." Decía sonriendo tratando de convencer a la escritora

Rachel suspiro, la verdad no parecía quedarle de otra, tendría que ir. "Supongo que tienes razón, lo intentare, además soy una profesional, debo cubrir esto para la biografía, es por necesidades del trabajo."

"Bien así se habla, ahora vamos a preparar todo, te vas a ver muy bien." Dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Después de un tiempo y ya casi llegando la hora, Kurt por fin había terminado de arreglar a Rachel la cual lucia el hermoso vestido que le había comprado Quinn.

"No es por nada pero quedaste muy bien".

"En serio lo crees?" Preguntaba con incredulidad.

El celular del chico sonó y al revisar su bandeja de mensajes tenía uno de Santana.

"Quién es?". Pregunto Rachel acercándose.

"Es de Santana dice que ya esta abajo esperándote, vamos".

"Ya tan pronto?." Otra vez los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

"Si, te acompaño." Los dos salieron del edificio y aunque Rachel seguía dudando, subió al asiento trasero del coche que la esperaba.

"Hola Rachel". La saludo Santana quien también estaba en el asiento trasero.

"Hola Santana." Le contesto el saludo tímidamente, al ver que la observaba de arriba a bajo, ese vestido que le había comprado Quinn, hacia que Rachel mostrara su parte más sexy, sus piernas.

"Y Quinn?". Pregunto interrumpiendo la mirada de San la cual se estaba dando un taco de ojo.

"Se adelanto a la caridad, nos reuniremos con ella una vez que lleguemos."

"Ok, quería agradecerle por el vestido". Continuaba con su tímida voz.

"Se esforzó por encontrar uno que fuera acorde contigo, pero valió la pena esas dos horas que me hizo esperar." Susurro lo ultimo que la escritora no pudo escucharla.

"Vaya no sabia que Quinn, se podría tomar ese tipo de molestias con la gente, digo siempre parece solo pensar en si misma." Dijo algo sorprendida.

"Hey!, Quinn no siempre es así, de repente hace bonitos gestos por las personas".

"A si?, cuéntame más de eso." Dijo sacando su tan ya conocida libreta de su bolso.

"Deja eso para cuando termine el evento." Le recomendó que guardara su libreta.

"No creo que vayas a tener tiempo de eso una vez que entremos". Le indico con sus ojos que ya habían llegado al lugar, el evento se llevaría a cabo en un salón del costoso hotel Plaza, y al ser un evento privado y discreto no había muchos reporteros, por lo que Rachel se sintió un poco aliviada, eso significaba que era selectivo y que no había muchas personas.

El chofer se estaciono y abrió la puerta para que saliera Santana y después Rachel, las dos entraron al lugar, se veía bastante elegante, y no estaba muy concurrido así que se sintió un poco tranquila.

"Estas bien?". Pregunto San al ver la reacción de Rachel, ella sabia por parte de Kurt que a la escritora no se le daban bien se tipo de lugares, pero tendría que esforzarse por el bien de la biografía.

"Que?." No la escucho muy bien ya que estaba concentrada tratando de dominar su miedo, pero antes de que San pudiese repetir lo que dijo, varias personas se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a hacer varias preguntas así que Rachel solo se hizo un lado y al ver que había bocadillos se acercó a la mesa para después buscaba a Quinn con la mirada.

Por otro lado Quinn parecía estar "muy ocupada" platicando de cosas banales con varios de los invitados a la beneficencia.

"Si es cierto". Le daba la razón a quien era el hijo de un diplomático, pero por dentro solo quería escapar de la absurda conversación.

"Jajaja." Reían hipócritamente, Quinn volteaba a todos lados, quería ver si Rachel y San ya habían llegado, al girarse su mirada cruzo con la de Rachel la cual también la buscaba.

"Disculpen". Se alejó de esas personas para encontrarse con la escritora, quería verla de cerca, la morena volteo a ver a Quinn quien se quedo inmóvil observándola, Rachel también la contemplaba, su belleza era difícil de dejar pasar.

Quinn se sentía orgullosa de haber escogido el vestido correcto para la escritora, ya que como lo había imaginado se veía muy bien, aunque pensándolo bien era mucho mejor verla en persona, Rachel también se quedo embelesada al ver a la rubia quien lucía muy hermosa en su vestido de noche.

"Hola, si viniste". La saludo acercándose.

"Si, aunque no estaba muy segura al principio pero el trabajo es trabajo". Tomo un sorbo de una copa de champagne.

"Y como te sientes rodeada de todas estas personas?."

"Como un pez fuera del agua".

"Una vez que te acostumbras no es tan malo como parece." Sonrió de medio lado.

"Lo dudo." Contesto la escritora.

"Quinn ven un momento". Se aproximó San tomando del brazo a la rubia para presentarla a varias personas.

Las horas pasaban y Rachel cada vez tenia mas ganas de irse, ese tipo de ambiente no era lo suyo además de que no podía sacar mucho provecho, después de todo, el evento no era mas que otra frivolidad, si no hasta que Quinn subió al pequeño estrado para decir algunas palabras a los invitados.

"Quiero agradecer a todos su presencia, significa mucho para nuestros mayores que han sido olvidados..." Quinn seguía con su conmovedor discurso y al final otorgo un cheque a la directora del centro para adultos de la tercera edad la cual agradeció a todos su participación.

"Bastante genial no?". Se acercó a Rachel un chico alto vistiendo un traje negro de gala, era muy apuesto.

"Quien? Quinn?." Cuestiono al chico.

"No, me refiero a esto de hacer una fiesta de beneficencia para el acilo de ancianos es muy bueno".

Quinn bajo del estrado y estrechaba varias manos de personas que ella desconocía pero que habían aportado a la causa.

"Oye nunca pensé que tu fueras ese tipo de chica, ya sabes de las que organiza este tipo de cosas, digo por lo general solo te preocupa salir en las portadas de revistas de escándalos y de moda no?." Se puso enfrente de la rubia impidiendo que avanzara.

"Lo mismo digo yo de ti, que haces aquí?". Pregunto arrastrándolo a una esquina.

"No creas que vine por ti, es solo que."

"Si al punto, que quieres Puck?". Se cruzó de brazos esperando la explicación del guitarrista y rockstar.

"Bueno yo quería hacerte el favor de que regresáramos, como no te he visto últimamente en revistas y nada de eso, me imagine que estabas muy deprimida por que el gran Puckster te había dejado y…". Hablaba y hablaba pero algo había captado la atención de la estrella femenina del momento y es que era que su ex, bueno uno de sus tantos ex estaba platicando con Rachel muy amenamente.

"¿Qué le dice una piedra a otra piedra?" . Preguntó el chico.

"No se que?". Dijo intrigada.

"ah!, la vida es dura, amiga."

"Jajajaja" Los dos reían del chiste que acababa de contar el Joven boyband.

"Tienes una risa muy bonita". Le dejo caer un cumplido a la escritora la cual se sonrojo ante lo dicho.

"Gracias, tu eres muy agradable, la verdad no pensé encontrar personas así aquí." comento mirando a la gente.

"Tu igual eres diferente, no pareces encajar aquí."

"Si y no lo hago, solo estoy aquí por trabajo."

"No me digas? Y en que trabajas? Eres modelo o algo así?". Más cumplidos.

"Que yo? Modelo? No como crees jajajaja." Reía nuevamente

"Soy Finn Hudson". Extendió su mano.

"Rachel Berry". Estrecho la mano del boyband.

"Que tanto le dirá Finn a Rachel." Murmuraba Quinn mientras que Puck seguía hablando pero la rubia ya había dejado de prestarle atención.

"Entonces que dices?." 

"De qué?". Preguntó irritada ya que Puck se puso enfrente de ella tapando su visión hacia Rachel.

"Regresamos?." Se acercó más a ella tomándola por la cintura.

"Hey, como has estado Noah?". Santana vio como Quinn estaba incomoda y salió al rescate.

"Bien hasta que tu llegaste". Dijo el joven con un semblante de descontento.

Rachel aun platicaba amenamente cuando volteo hacia Quinn y San las cuales estaban hablaban con un chico que se le hacia conocido.

"De donde lo conozco?". Se preguntaba tratando de reconocerlo.

"De quien hablas?". Finn volteo y diviso a su ex, la amiga de su ex y el chico por el cual su ex lo había botado.

"Ha ellos?, la verdad no te conviene estar cerca de esas personas, solo son conocidos por sus escándalos." No había dicho nada que no fuera verdad pero ese comentario irrito un poco a la morena.

"En serio? pero que no fue Quinn la que organizo todo esto?". La defendió.

"Si pero esto debe de tener algún truco, conociéndola como es".

"La conoces bien?".

"Bueno la verdad es que éramos amigos". Mintió fueron novios, pero no quería que la escritora se enterara. "Aun la quiero, como amiga pero, Quinn es una persona muy destructiva y suele arrastrar a personas con ella."

"Y quien es ese chico?." Pregunto al ver como seguía aferrado a la cintura de Quinn como si fueran íntimos.

"Es Noah Puckerman un recién debutante, y el rockstar del momento, yo la verdad no sé qué le ven". Arrugo su frente y se cruzó de brazos aun le molestaba que le hubiera quitado a Quinn.

"Noah Puckerman, claro!". Por fin había recordado, era ese chico, el chico del cual estaba enamorada en la secundaria, si ese mismo que se había burlado de ella, uno de los tantos chicos de su secundaria que solían burlarse de ella, que le hacían bromas pesadas, que habían hecho de su vida escolar un infierno y lo peor fue que él era el responsable de que hubiera dejado su sueño de ser una estrella de Broadway.

"Lo conoces?". Quito su postura y volteo a ver a Rachel.

"Yo?, no! Como lo voy a conocer jeje." Dijo con nerviosismo.

Claro que no iba a confesar que lo conoce que era uno de los chicos que le hizo la vida imposible en la secundaria, no iba a admitir que ella era una loser, una outcast en la secundaria, que dirían sus fans de eso, que diría Quinn si supiera que ese chico, Noah Puckerman la estrella de rock del momento fue un martirio en su vida escolar, eso seria humillante, Quinn ya no la vería igual, justo ahora que ya no se llevaban tan mal, digo la rubia era su fan, y estaba haciendo su biografía, si ya pensaba que ella era rara, no quería que supiera que en su pasado había sufrido bullying que pasaría con su imagen.

"Que bueno por que como te dije ellos no son personas con las cuales quieras quedarte atrapada en un elevador jajaja." Reía de su comentario.

"Si jejeje, me imagino." Aun seguía nerviosa, tenia que salir del lugar sin ser notada por Noah, si el la reconocía y decía que en el pasado ella estaba colgada por él y que era una loser, todo estaría perdido, probablemente.

**Y hasta aquí, al parecer llega el cap, que pasara con Rachel? La reconocerá Puck? Que dirá Quinn si se entera de que estos dos se conocen de la secundaria?. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	8. Quien rayos escribió esas mentiras?

**Para los que esperaban aquí el siguiente, gracias por sus comentarios y follows me animan a actualizar más rápido.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

"Qué hago?". Se alarmo al notar que Quinn volteo a verla, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ocultarse atrás del gigantesco chico.

Por otro lado Quinn trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de la conversación con Puck y acercarse a Rachel, no quería ni pensar las cosas que Finn podría meterle en la cabeza a la escritora de ella.

"Que tanto vez?." Pregunto Puck volteando.

"Nada." Contesto Quinn.

"Con que es eso". El rockstar odiaba ser ignorado así que volteo y camino hacia donde estaba Finn.

Rachel se asomo y vio como Noah se acercaba hacia ellos.

"Que hago, donde me escondo". Murmuraba poniendo una cara de pánico.

"Que sucede?". Preguntó preocupado Finn al ver la reacción de Rachel cuando tomo una de las bandejas de bocadillos y los tiro a un lado para después taparse la cara con la bandeja.

"Así que es por ti?". Puck señalo a Finn empujándolo un poco con su dedo índice.

"Espera Noah que haces?". Quinn lo jalo del brazo al ver que quería comenzar una discusión con su ex, además de que Rachel estaba presente no quería que ella fuera testigo de sus problemas amorosos.

"Oye de que hablas?, tu fuiste el que me quito a mi novia y ahora vienes y me reclamas?, además no vez que estoy ocupado?." Señalo a Rachel la cual volteo hacia otro lado, no quería que Puck la reconociera.

"Te conozco de algún lado?". Entre cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar.

"No lo creo". Contesto la escritora sin voltear a verlo.

"Noah cual es tu problema?, sin mas no recuerdo tu cortaste conmigo." Quinn ya se había hartado de las escenas de celos del joven cantante.

Rachel aun no sabia que hacer, rezaba porque la noche terminara. "No debí salir." Murmuró mientras aun sostenía la bandeja.

"No te hagas el inocente Finn, dime estas saliendo otra vez con Quinn?." La cara de Finn estaba roja y se veía la ira en sus ojos, estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a Puck.

"Ya basta los dos." Los detuvo Santana. "Este no es el lugar ni la hora adecuada para estas escenas, Quinn por que mejor no te vas, déjamelo demás a mí.

"Esta bien".

"Como siempre San limpiando sus desastres." Dijo Fiin entre dientes y Rachel alcanzo a escucharlo.

"Vámonos". La rubia tomando a Rachel de la mano, quien ya había visto y escuchado suficiente de sus desastres, no quería que tuviera más mala imagen de ella, y mucho menos que escribiera eso en su libro.

Las dos salieron del lugar y se quedaron paradas en la acera donde esperaban a que llegara su carro.

"Déjame tranquilo Santana tengo que hablar con Quinn." Puck salió del lugar para reunirse con Quinn, y al verlo salir Rachel nuevamente se asustó, intentó cruzar la calle para llegar a la otra acera, no importaba a donde fuero solo quería alejarse del chico.

"Espera!". Quinn la jalo del brazo acercándola a ella abrazándola con fuerza.

"Que crees que haces?". Se separaron un momento y se quedaron viendo fijamente, sus rostros estaban muy cercas.

"Solo quería cruzar." Fue lo único que dijo.

"Cruzar?, mas bien parece que querías suicidarte, no vez que es una calle muy transitada?, si hubieras caminado mas un auto podría haberte golpeado." La regañaba por su imprudencia, las dos aun seguían en la misma posición y no se dieron cuenta de que habían un reportero el cual tomo fotos de lo sucedido, situación que se podía entender diferente y que era probable que aprovecharía.

"Su coche está listo." Dijo el conductor.

"Gracias." Las dos se separaron y entraron al mismo vehículo.

"Se fue, y quien era esa chica?." Se preguntaba Puck al ver que su ex se iba del lugar.

Dentro del auto Rachel estaba aun un poco alterada, tanto que no se dio cuenta que su libreta había caído a un lado de Quinn.

"Se te cayo esto." Dijo ojeando la librera, Rachel no reacciono solo se quedo mirando a la nada.

Mientras la rubia leía lo escrito. "Veo que tienes varias cosas, estas ideas son para tu libro?... Pero es otra historia." Reflexiono leyendo aun más.

"Que haces?." Pregunto la morena reaccionando cuando vio que Quinn leía su libreta, la cual no dejaba que nadie leyera.

"Lo siento es que se cayó y no pude resistir no leer algo." Rachel prácticamente se la arrebato.

"Tranquila no voy a difundir nada de lo escrito."

"No es eso es que, bueno aun no esta terminada y…"

"Lo poco que leí me gusto, parece un guion."

"Si, es algo así, la verdad es que me gustan mucho los musicales y bueno, pues estoy escribiendo uno."

"Parece genial debes terminarlo y montarlo."

"No, no…, no esto es solo por diversión."

"Mmm pues deberías de montarla, me gusto el personaje principal, quizás yo pueda hacerlo."

Rachel rio de medio lado y dijo. "No lo creo ese personaje lo hice para mi."

"Para ti?, te gusta la actuación?... no parece."

La escritora se quedo callada, acababa de rebelarle uno de sus mas profundos deseos, ella siempre había soñado con estar en un musical, pero después de sus fiascos, eso solo había pasado a un simple sueño.

"Si algo así, pero eso fue hace tiempo."

"Al igual con lo de cantar?, te paso algo?... alguien te dijo algún comentario negativo relacionado con tu canto o actuación?." Indago más.

"Yo… este." Rachel dudaba si contarle su historia a Quinn, aun no sabia si podía contar con ella, tal vez al final solo se burlaría como lo hicieron los demás chicos populares de su escuela.

"Ya llegamos." Las interrumpió el chofer.

"Gracias por traerme." La morena dio una ultima mirada a Quinn, parecía la de un animal herido, después abrió la puerta y salió corriendo del coche como si huyera de algo.

"Sebastián, espera aquí."

"Si señorita Fabray."

Quinn salió tras de Rachel y entro al edificio subiéndose al elevador juntas.

"Esta bien si no me quieres decir nada, pero a veces hablar con la gente te ayuda a superar tus miedos y traumas."

Traumas, miedos, dos palabras que bien podían definir a la escritora. "Cobarde." Agrego Rachel

"Que?."

"Te falto agregar eso a la lista". El elevador se detuvo y las dos bajaron Rachel camino hacia su puerta abriéndola.

"Gracias por todo Quinn nos vemos después, estoy cansada solo quiero dormir."

"Entiendo." No quiso presionar, por alguna extraña razón quería ayudarle, pero si ella no la dejaba no podía hacer nada, o tal vez si, pero para eso necesitaría la ayuda de San.

"Adiós." Las dos se despidieron y Quinn entro de nuevo a su auto.

Al llegar a su mansión, Santana ya la esperaba despierta sentada en el sofá de la sala.

"Vaya teatrito que se aventó Puck." Menciono al ver que llegaba la rubia.

"Ni que lo digas, y lo peor es que Rachel lo presencio."

"Y desde cuando te importa lo que piensen de ti?." Reflexiono al escuchar la respuesta de Quinn.

"Bueno lo digo por que ya sabes… ella esta apunto de escribir una biografía, mi biografía así que no creo que sea bueno."

"Tienes razón, no seria bueno que ella escribiera ese tipo de cosas."

"Verdad?, por cierto cambiando de tema, quería saber si puedes conseguirme alguna audición o trabajo en algún musical."

"Musical?, pensé que no te gustaban por que eran repetitivos además de que no te pagan lo suficiente por hacer tres cosas, cantar, bailar y actuar." La rubia puso cara de desagrado al escuchar lo dicho por la latina

"Que? Fueron tus palabras no mías."

"Lo sé pero, podrías hacerlo?." Se sentó a un lado de ella

"Si puedo, pero por que no le dices a tu representante yo solo soy tu asistente personal recuerdas."

"Pero tu actúas mas como representante, además eres mejor que el inútil de Alfredo no se por qué la empresa no me pone alguien como tu."

"El alagarme no signifique que acepte". Dijo codeándola.

"Si lo harás verdad?." Comentó con una voz y cara infantil juntando sus dos manos entrelazando sus dedos, rogándole.

"Esta bien, esta bien, buscare algo".

"Gracias." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levando de un brinco para ir a su cuarto a descasar.

"Buenos días." Saludo al día siguiente la latina bebiendo una taza de café.

"Hola." Contestó un poco somnolienta.

"Que fachas, si tus fans te vieran así, no creerían que eres Quinn la famosa popstar, la estrella del momento." Se burlo al ver que la rubia estaba despeinada y tenía unas ligeras ojeras.

"Ja-ja que graciosa." Se sirvió una taza de café mientras que la latina veía el periódico, Quinn tomo un sorbo de café y al ver una de las páginas del periódico escupió toda la bebida encima de la hoja y de San.

"Que rayos haces Quinn?."

"La portada de espectáculos." Dijo limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano.

"Que hay con ella." San sacudió las hojas para tratar de quietarle la bebida.

"Mira!". Señalo con su dedo.

"What the hell!?." La latina se acercó para cerciorarse lo que veía. "Eres tu y esta es Rachel, como paso esto?."

"Ya viste lo que dice el titulo?." Señalo con su dedo. _"Estrella de pop esta saliendo con escritora best seller"_

"Quinn? Hay algo que quieras decirme?." Pregunto Santana con sus manos en la cintura.

"Que?, no hay nada entre la bibliotecaria y yo, eso es mentira." Negación que se veía poco creíble.

"Aja". San se dispuso a leer el reportaje el cual abarcaba toda la hoja del periódico, había fotos de la beneficencia y de días anteriores, la historia en si decía que llevaban varios días viéndose en secreto y que al parecer tenían un romance pero aun no declaraban nada.

"Quien rayos escribió esas mentiras?." Pregunto la popstar.

"Una tal _Tina Cohen_**-**_Chang"._

"La conozco, es esa reportera que suele tomar fotos desagradables de las estrellas del momento."

"Si, según aquí se declara ser fan de Rachel y de su escritura, también de tu música y moda."

"No entiendo si es una fan por que escribiría una cosa así?, que diablos pasaba por su mente?." Arrugó el periódico y lo tiro a la basura

"No lo se pero me pregunto que dirá la bibliotecaria respecto a esto?." Decía San divertida por la situación.

"Oye esto no es gracioso."

"Si lo es, digo es que ustedes no tienen nada en común, como van a salir?, tu eres una estrella de Hollywood y bueno ella..."

"Y tu punto es?." Se cruzo de brazos

"Pues que no las veo juntas, digo además de que se odian o no?." Quinn no dijo nada y volteo hacia otro lado.

"Oh dios mio, te gusta verdad?."

"Que? No! Eso no es verdad." Dijo sonrojándose.

"Jajaja si te gusta, o por lo menos pareces tener un crush por ella jajaja." Seguía burlándose.

"San!"

"Después de todo tu eres su fan numero uno no?, o que fue lo que dijiste?... ah sí, soy fan de su trabajo, me gustan mucho sus libros jajaja."

"Basta ya!, eso no es verdad, digo si me gustan sus libros pero solo eso, nada mas no somos nada mas, eso que escribió la tal Tina es mentira y…". Ya había pasado de avergonzada a enojada.

"Entiendo, si tu lo dices." Le dio por su lado.

"Lo digo en serio."

"Yo igual, entonces que vas a hacer?."

"Tu tienes mi itinerario, que trabajo tengo que hacer hoy?."

"Me refería a la nota del periódico."

"No hay nada que hacer, con el tiempo la verdad saldrá a la luz y todo eso quedara atrás."

"Esta bien, solo espero que Rachel lo tome igual que tu."

Por otro lado la escritora estaba sentada en su sofá con la mirada muerta, el encontrarse con Noah había revivido memorias desagradables.

Un mensaje llego a su celular sacándola de su trance.

-Hola, Rachel como amaneciste, te divertiste ayer en la beneficencia?.- Finn

"Finn?, es ese chico de ayer? Como sabe mi número no se lo di." Trato de recordar pero no había momento en el cual ella le diera su teléfono.

_-Bien y tu?, no mucho esos lugares no son lo mio, por cierto como sabes mi teléfono?.-_

_-Tengo mis contactos :).-_

Rachel sonrió tras leer el mensaje.

_-Deberíamos de salir un día a tomar café o algo, si te parece?.- _Otro mensaje llego.

_-No estaría mal pero la verdad no suelo salir mucho de casa.- _Respondió algo desanimada, tenia tiempo que no salía con alguien, pero aun no estaba lista para tener citas en su condición.

_-Entonces tal vez pueda visitarte si tu quieres claro.- _La morena se entusiasmo tras leer el mensaje parece que Finn estaba interesada en ella de verdad_._

_-Si estaría bien, un día de estos.- _Contesto vagamente, aun no conocía al chico no podía invitarlo así nada mas.

_-Entiendo, ganare tu confianza y cuando estas listas entonces saldremos.-_

Se sorprendió al leer el ultimo mensaje, el cual era claro que el chico la estaba tratando de conquistar, y no parecía ser uno de sus locos fans, era raro pero refrescante conocer a alguien que no la reconociera como la escritora Rachel Berry.

Otro mensaje llego, Rachel ya estaba muy emocionada pero se borro su sonrisa al leer que el mansaje era de Kurt.

_-Hoy no tienes que salir, Quinn estará ocupada en el estudio de grabación, disfruta tu día libre. Besos- Kurt_.

"solo era Kurt." Dijo tras dejar su teléfono en la mesa, rápidamente prendió su computadora y comenzó a escribir más de su novela.

"Tengo que aprovechar que estoy inspirada." Las ideas llegaban tras haber recibido los mensajes de Finn.

"Oye Puck ya viste la nota del periódico, nota mas bien reportaje, esta en toda un pagina." Dijo el representante entrando al penthouse de Puck enseñándole el periódico.

"Que? Habla de mi? No me sorprende." El chico estaba ejercitándose levantando pesas.

"No exactamente, pero si insinúa algo de ti."

"Puedes leerlo? estoy un poco ocupado."

"Si claro." " _Tras su mala ruptura, la estrella de pop Quinn Fabray, fácilmente consiguió a alguien mejor con quien salir, la best seller Rachel Berry, que habrá hecho cambiar a la super estrella de pasar de un rockstar a una escritora?, acaso estará cansada de cabezas huecas y busca a alguien con intelecto?." _Leyó lo más relevante.

"Que?". Soltó la mancuerna que tenia en su mano derecha golpeando el suelo.

"Si mira esto." Volteo la hoja para que Puck pudiera ver la foto donde Quinn abrazaba a Rachel.

"Es esa la chica de ayer?, como puede ser." Se levanto y agarro bruscamente el periódico.

"Rachel Berry?, ese nombre me suena." Miro fijamente la foto por un momento.

"Claro!." Fue a su cuarto y busco en su closet una caja que contenía cosas de su juventud sacando su anuario de la secundaria.

"Tiene que estar por aquí." Ojeaba el libro en busca de la escritora.

"Es esta." Salió de su cuarto para comparar la foto con la se su anuario.

"Que sucede?." Preguntó su representante.

"Mira, esta es la misma persona "Rachel Barbra Berry". Señalo con su dedo la foto del anuario.

"Pero no se parece, o bueno es difícil reconocer con esos cuernos y bigote que le hiciste a la foto del anuario."

"Creo que hay otra, según era presidenta del club de literatura". Pasaba las hojas "Si aquí esta."

"Esa también esta rayada, pero se distingue mas."

"Si, es la misma, digo club de literatura y es una escritora, es lo mismo no?."

"Bueno, tiene el mismo color de cabello y piel además de que es el mismo nombre pero no se." Aun dudaba Rachel se veía muy bien con el vestido que no se parecía a la Rachel de la secundaria.

"Si es ella lo se, aun con todo y ese vestido aun la reconozco, pase la mayor parte de la secundaria molestándola, sé que la reconocería."

"Que dices?."

"Pero como paso de ser una loser a ser alguien famosa?, y lo mas importante salir con Quinn, mi Quinn."

"Bueno eso es lo malo, esto te va a dar mala imagen, ya sabes lo que dicen de un chico cuando su ex sale con una chica después de botarlo."

"Pero ella no me boto, yo la bote a ella, Rachel a de ser una distracción, además de que Quinn es una chica popular, si supiera lo perdedora que era Rachel en la escuela de seguro la botaría."

"No se como le vas a hacer pero tienes que solucionar esto porque es malo para tu imagen de chico malo."

"Déjamelo a mi desenmascarare a esa Rachel y Quinn volverá conmigo y después la botare por alguna modelo hot."

"No aprendes." Decía resignado su manager, eso era lo que lo llevo a este problema en un principio pero Puck era un chico que no escuchaba de razones, así que lo dejo así.

"Espero que lo soluciones no me defraudes".

"No te preocupes, vas a caer Rache Berry!". Dijo haciendo añicos el periódico.

**Ya se enteró Puck hará algo al respecto?, que dirá Rachel cuando lea la nota en el periódico?. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Comenten please.**


	9. Les dare espectaculo

**Otro capítulo ahora sabremos lo que piensa Rachel con respecto a la nota del periódico además pasara algo entre ella y Quinn.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegran el día, sigan haciéndolo :) .**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Rachel se la paso todo el día escribiendo, aprovecho que no había tenido trabajo con Quinn, solo se detuvo para ver sus programas de tv favoritos y volvió a la computadora incluso ignoro los mensajes y llamas a su celular y al teléfono.

Ni siquiera había desayunado ni comido, estaba como robot escribiendo, sino hasta que Kurt entro abruptamente a su penthouse.

"Se puede saber por qué no contestas mis mensajes o tomas mis llamadas?." Grito enojado pero la concentración de Rachel era tal que ni atención le puso.

"Rachel! Hey Rachel!". Se acercó para que le respondiera pero nada.

"Te hablo!." Apagó la pantalla para que dejara de escribir.

"Kurt que haces?, que no vez que estoy en un momento crucial de la novela, introduje a este nuevo personaje que se interpone ente Raquel y Diego."

"Shss!". La calló poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la escritora.

"No ntendo, he paha?." Pregunto aun con el dedo del chico impidiéndole el hablar.

"Jah, que, que pasa?, ahora resulta que no sabes?". Comento indignado.

"No sé que pasa, si es por el adelanto del libro pues ya llevo bastante…". Pauso al ver que el chico frunció el ceño. "Entonces es por la biografía ya tengo bastante material de Quinn...".

"Quinn, ese es el problema". La interrumpió.

"Quinn?".

"Si Quinn!". Repitió cruzándose de brazos.

"Y me vas a decir, que pasa con Quinn".

"Pasa esto". Le enseño el periódico, si la misma página que ya había visto Quinn, San y Puck.

Rachel se quedo viendo la foto y después leyó lo escrito.

"Y bien? Algo que quieras decirme?".

"Solo para esto me interrumpiste? Sabes lo difícil que es concentrarse y poder escribir en mi condición?". Preguntó enojada.

"Yo este, lo siento". Se disculpo ante la severa voz de la escritora. "Pero esta nota".

"Shh!". Lo calló poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, remedando lo que había hecho antes con ella.

"Mira, estas cosas son mentira, no hay nada entre Quinn y yo".

"Peho thu y esha she ven muy huntitas en esha photo y te lecueldo que…". Quitó el dedo de Rachel. "Ustedes ya tuvieron… bueno algo, y es claro que hay a thing entre ustedes".

"Que?, como dices?". Se sonrojo ante la acusación del chico.

"Se ve que te gusta Quinn y que tu le gustas a ella, o eso parece, digo se ve la atracción sexual en esta foto".

"Atrición sexual?, eso es solo tu imaginación ella y yo no tenemos nada, nuestra relación es solo laboral".

"Lo dices en serio?".

"Si es verdad, ahora déjame trabajar". Se volteo con todo y silla hacia la computadora y prendió la pantalla.

"Espera, no podemos dejar esta conversación así nada más". Volteo la silla y a Rachel con ella.

"Y ahora que?". Decía fastidiada

"Pues esta noticia afecta tu imagen".

"Como así?, pensé que Quinn era una super estrella no veo como me afecte, mas bien le afectaría a ella… que la vieran con alguien como yo." Murmuro lo último.

"Ya sabes que ella es la protagonista en los escándalos del espectáculo no nos conviene que tu te veas involucrada en ello, tenemos que cuidar tu imagen de ermitaña intelectual.

"Que? esa es mi imagen?". Entrecerró sus ojos.

"Bueno así te ven tus fans, una escritora difícil de conocer ya que se encierra en su maravilloso mundo de historias, ajena al mundo real, etc, etc."

"Vaya no sabía que me veían así, no está mal." Reflexiono satisfecha por su supuesta imagen.

"Lo vez, por eso no puedes andar saliendo en reportajes o noticias de este tipo y menos con Quinn."

"Entiendo, pero trabajamos juntas recuerda que fue la editorial la que lo decidió así."

"Eso es verdad pero de ahora en adelante ten cuidado, que no te fotografíen con Quinn."

"Tendré cuidado mamá, ahora si ya puedo continuar escribiendo?."

"Si ya puedes." Dijo sonriendo, estaba tranquilo tras escuchar la explicación de la morena, el admiraba mucho a Quinn pero no podía dejar que destrozara la imagen de su escritora.

"Me voy para que continúes escribiendo, mañana San vendrá por ti temprano y te llevara al estudio de baile y coreografía para que tengas mas información del trabajo de Quinn."

Rachel ya no contesto y Kurt ya no quiso insistir así que solo le dejo una nota en el refrigerador y salió del edificio.

"Vaya, Quinn y Rachel? No me lo imaginaria, las dos son tan diferentes." Kurt hecho una última ojeada al periódico y después lo boto a la basura.

"Oye Quinn ya viste esto?." Le enseñaba una revista online en su Tablet.

"Y ahora que Santana mas regaños?... El día de hoy ni siquiera vi a Rachel." Suspiro dejándose caer en su confortable sofá.

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que esa noticia del periódico mas allá de dañar tu imagen o la de Rachel. "

Volteo a verla y dijo. "Que por que habría de dañar la imagen de Rachel?."

"Como sea, el punto es que mira los comentarios de esta revista." Le paso la Tablet a la rubia.

"Los comentarios." Le indico.

_-Las dos se ven muy bien-_

_-Ya era hora de que Quinn saliera con alguien digno-_

_-Rachel se ve mejor, es todo gracias a Quinn-_

_-Que lindas-_

_-Faberry!-_

_-Yo soy fan Faberry.-_

"Que rayos es Faberry?": Murmuro Quinn.

"Y hay mas parece ser que es la noticia del día de hoy, mira esta encuesta."

_-Crees que Quinn y Rachel deben de estar juntas?-_

_-89%Si - 2 % no - 9% da igual-_

"Y eso que significa?."

"Que tu popularidad subió en un 40%, tus descargas en itunes y tus videos de música en youtube tienen mas visitas."

"O sea que…".

"Mas publicidad de la buena para ti, mira que de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo."

La fulmino con la mira esos comentarios no eran nice.

"Lo siento pero es la verdad, de hecho Alfredo quería que te dijera que mañana pases a hablar con el temprano en el estudio, me imagino que es relacionado a esto". Indico su Tablet.

"Crees que sea malo?."

"No lo creo, de todas formas será mejor que descanses ya veremos mañana."

"Tienes razón." Agarro la Tablet y siguió viendo unos cuantos mas comentarios, eran interminables, después de un rato se sintió cansada así que se fue a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se encontraba un poco cansada se la había pasado casi todo el día de ayer escribiendo, ya tenía bastante adelantado su nueva novela.

Se acercó al refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de jugo. "Una nota de Kurt." La quito del refrigerador y la leyó.

"No falta mucho para que vengan por mi, tengo que alistarme." Dijo para después darse un baño y cambiarse a sus ropas, si esa falda lisa hasta la rodilla color café y una blusa de botones color crema con un abrigo gris, una boina color guinda y sus botas café, sin olvidarse de sus lentes, siempre usaba colores opacos.

"Tomare una nueva libreta". Agarrando una de su estante, la otra ya estaba bastante usada, bajo las escaleras y espero que llegara San, miraba de un lado a otro con desconfianza, no sabía lo que podría pasar y menos con la noticia de su supuesto romance con Quinn.

"Es esa la chica?."

"Si es ella."

"Ok voy por ella."

Un hombre sombrío vestido de traje y lentes obscuros se bajo de la camioneta con vidrios polarizados y se acercó a Rachel.

"Usted es Rachel Berry cierto?, la escritora."

Que yo no…". Tartamudeo del miedo que le infundía el tipo.

"Venga conmigo por favor."

"Pero yo…". La tomo del brazo y la jalo subiéndola a la parte trasera de la camioneta, la escritora no pudo hacer nada ante la fuerza del hombre pero al entrar a la camioneta, saco de su bolsa el pequeño recipiente de gas pimienta que siempre traía consigo para su protección.

"Hacia donde nos vamos?". Pregunto el mismo hombre que había obligado a Rachel a subir.

"Tu solo conduce". Contestó la persona que estaba en el asiento trasero junto a Rachel.

"A donde me llevan?". Pregunto asustada sacando el gas pimienta apuntando al chico que traía lentes obscuros y una bufanda el cual había dado la orden.

"Espera Rachel soy yo soy." Se quito las gafas obscuras. "Soy Fi… haaaa." Ya no dijo nada y solo reacciono ante el gas que la chica había arrojado en su cara.

"Finn". Dedujo la morena al ver su cara. "La siento no pensé que fueras tu."

"Abre las ventanas." Ordeno al chofer el cual bajo una. "Rayos como duele". Se quito la bufanda y se tallo los ojos, lograba divisar a Rachel.

"Lamento haberte asustado".

"Y yo lamento haberte arrojado el gas."

"Esta bien, es mi culpa, pero es que no quería ocasionarte problemas si nos ven juntos seria algo malo, digo con eso de que ahora estas con Quinn."

"Quinn? Que tiene que ver ella, de que hablas?."

"No lo sabes?."

"Si te refieres a la nota del periódico eso es falso."

"Que? osea que no están saliendo?." Preguntó aliviado.

"No, trabajamos juntas solo eso, lo demás son inventos del periódico".

"Como no lo desmintieron pensé que era cierto, ni tu ni Quinn han dicho algo al respecto".

"Porque se supone que trabajamos, en secreto o algo así, el proyecto que hago con ella aún no se pude saber."

"Haa ya." Menciono mas tranquilo, hubiera sido incomodo que la chica que había llamado su atención estuviera saliendo con su ex, la cual lo dejo por otro.

"Es por eso que me secuestraste?". Menciono entre risas.

"Si, me preocupe por ti, es que la verdad a mi me paso algo parecido con Quinn."

"Ah si me dijiste que la conocías, eran amigos?."

"Si pero la prensa pensó que éramos algo mas, pero ella aprovecho eso para subir su popularidad, después cuando debuto Puck ella se fue tras el y dijo que me había botado por el."

"Eso paso?." Estaba sorprendida esa historia de Quinn no la sabia.

Si me utilizo, ella hace eso con la gente, y pensé que estaba haciendo lo mismo contigo, pero si solo están trabajado juntas entonces estoy un poco mas tranquilo".

"Solo un poco?."

"Si por que aun estas en sus garras, no se por qué pero no quiero que Quinn vaya a lastimarte."

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi." No podía creer del todo lo que decía el chico, Quinn no podía ser tan mala.

"Pero ya sabré cuidarme yo sola, si ese es el plan de Quinn no funcionara conmigo ya que como te digo nuestra relación es labora."

"Entiendo." Dijo sorprendido, pensó que Rachel le estaría agradecido, después de todo la estaba salvando de la malvada Quinn.

"Ahora puedes dejarme en mi edificio, se supone que pasaran por mi." Miro su reloj y vio que ya pasaban 10 minutos de la hora acordada.

"Esta bien ya escuchaste a la señorita". Le indico al chofer el cual dio la vuelta y dejo a Rachel en su edificio.

"Pero no digas que no te lo advertí." Le dijo por ultima ves.

Rachel vio alrededor buscando el auto de San, la vio enfrente de la acera estaba medio sentada en el cofre del carro con los brazos cruzados esperándola.

"San!." Grito agitando su brazo para que la notara.

"Ya era hora." Abrió la puerta del copiloto y Rachel entro al vehículo.

"Lo siento es que me distraje."

"Si me imagine." Puso en marcha el auto dirigiéndose hacia el estudio.

Las dos iban en silencio, San quería preguntarle como le había afectado la notica de la supuesta relación de ella y Quinn, pero al ver que la escritora estaba muy callada, decidió esperaba el momento adecuado.

Rachel estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, lo que le había contado Finn estaba sonando en su cabeza, no quería creer que Quinn fuera del tipo de personas que utilizan a las demás, y menos que hiciera eso con ella, así que quería preguntarle a San respecto a eso.

"Y Quinn…".

Asi que tu…" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento tu primero." Le dio la palabra.

"No comienza tu." La incito la latina, así que la escritora se armó de valor y cuando estaba apunto de preguntar sonó el celular de San.

"Bueno?, si ya casi llegamos, aja, ok."

Colgó el teléfono. "Parece que se fugo información así que hay reporteros afuera del estudio esperando a que llegues."

"Que?".

"Si, lo siento pero entraremos por la puerta trasera y listo."

"Esto no me gusta, por eso no salgo de mi edificio, San?". Volteó a verla con preocupación.

"Tranquila". Puso su mano en el hombro de la escritora para darle confianza. "solo es un rato y adentro no hay mucho personal y solo convivirás con Quinn si?, no te preocupes te cuidaremos".

Al llegar las dos entraron rápidamente por la puerta trasera sin darles oportunidad a los reporteros de verlas.

"Va a estar difícil salir." Murmuraba San al percibir por la vista del elevador a todos los reporteros en la entrada.

"Y que hacemos aquí?." Pregunto Rachel.

"Este estudio es de baile, aquí Quinn entrena y se memoriza sus bailes para sus conciertos o videos musicales."

"Que tipo de baile?." Saco su libreta.

"Pues hip hop, jazz, dance, de todo tipo de coreografías." La escritora anotaba lo dicho por la latina.

"Ya llegamos." Las dos caminaron y entraron a una grande habitación con espejos y piso de madera, Quinn estaba calentando, bailaba la coreografía ya aprendida, también estaban varios de sus bailarines y el maestro de baile.

"Muy bien reúnanse." Aplaudió el maestro y todos se acercaron.

"Hoy aprenderemos unos pasos y repasaremos otros."

"Si." Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, Quinn en el centro, y comenzaron a bailar, siguiendo la coreografía.

"Son muy buenos." Murmuro Rachel sonriendo, le recordaba cuando sus padres la inscribieron en sus clases de ballet, era uno de los lugares en donde podía alejarse de su cruda realidad de la escuela.

"Te dejo un momento Rachel debo arreglar unas cosas."

"Ok." Se separaron.

Rachel seguía admirando a los bailarines, después de un rato el maestro dio un descanso pero Quinn seguía bailando, se notaba la energía y pasión en su baile, Rachel se sentó en el piso recargándose en la pared, tomo un lápiz y comenzó a hacer un sketch, sin darse cuenta ya casi tenia terminado el dibujo de Quinn.

Le estaba dando unos retoques finales, y no se percato de que de que la rubia había terminado de bailar y se acercaba a ella.

"Mmm, te quedo muy bien." La escritora volteo a ver a Quinn. "aunque tal vez es por que la modelo es muy buena." Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Rachel tapo con sus dos manos el dibujo. "Solo son garabatos." Comentó algo sonrojada.

"Tienes muchos talentos". La elogio aumentando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la morena.

"Algo así." Dijo levantándose del piso.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver la reacción de Rachel, cuando se sonrojaba se veía muy tierna. "Tengo que ir a cambiarme puedes quedarte en la sala de espera al final del pasillo."

Quinn fue a cambiarse de ropa y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala donde estaba Rachel su manager la detuvo.

"Que crees que haces?."

"Estoy apunto de reunirme con Rachel."

"De eso quería hablarte."

"Es verdad me mandaste el mensaje con San, que pasa?".

"Pues eso, esa escritora que hace tu biografía te ayudo a subir tu popularidad."

"Ha era eso?." No es que fuera malo pero que el andar con una chica subiera su popularidad la hacia sentir un poco mal, parecía que necesitaba ayuda de alguien mas para poder subir su ranking.

"Si es eso, no lo tomes a la ligera."

"Ya se esta tardando Quinn." Rachel vio su reloj estaba algo atrasada por lo que decidió ir a buscarla, y se topo con ella y un hombre joven parecía que discutían algo, así que se acercó.

"Entonces lo que me dices es que finja que estoy saliendo con Rachel para que siga en aumento mi popularidad?"

"Si por lo menos hasta que publique tu biografía."

Rachel se quedo atónica, y de repente las palabras de Finn sonaron, el chico tenia razón, Quinn solo la quería utilizar, se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su lugar.

"No lo voy a hacer, no quiero causarle problemas a Rachel."

"Que dices? esta es una buena oportunidad, a demás sueles haces este tipo de cosas, digo lo hiciste con Finn y Puck".

"Si pero Rachel es diferente, no pienso hacerlo y no insistas, fin de la conversación".

"Ok, ok entiendo."

Quinn camino algo enojada ante la sugerencia, llego a la sala y se reunió con Rachel.

"Hola, lamento haberte hecho esperar."

"Si no importa." Contesto algo tajante.

"Pasa algo?." Preguntó al sentir la hostilidad de la escritora.

"No nada, ya todo esta claro."

"Como?." No entendía a que se refería.

"No importa nos vamos?.

"Si, pero no quieres preguntarme algo mas?."

"No ya con esto fue suficiente, podrías llevarme a casa?."

"Si vamos." Camino detrás de la morena.

Las dos salieron por la entrada principal donde había muchos reporteros.

"Rayos, no sabia que estaban aquí esperando." Dijo Quinn pero Rachel no le creyó.

"Just cut the crap." Dijo enojada, pensó que esto era idea de la rubia para subir su popularidad.

"A que te refieres?."

Los reporteros y fotógrafos se acercaban pero el staff de Quinn los repelía abriendo camino para ellas.

"Que te gusta mucho llamar la atención de las cámaras verdad?".

"Oye Quinn como surgió esto entre las dos?". Pregunto un reportero a lo lejos.

"Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?".

"Porque lo tenían tan oculto?".

Bombardeaban con preguntas, pero ninguna de las dos contestaba. Quinn solo dijo. "Sin comentarios."

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Rachel se enojo, como podía ser tan hipócrita, jugar así con las personas, ella que le había dado el beneficio de la duda esta tarde cuando estaba con Finn.

"Quieren espectáculo? yo les daré su espectáculo." Murmuro Rachel enojada, la ira se había apoderado de ella y ya no pensaba con claridad.

"Como dices?". Pregunto la rubia viendo a Rachel la cual tomo la cara de esta con sus dos manos y se acercó para darle un beso.

Beso que tomo a Quinn por sorpresa pero que después de un rato comenzó a disfrutar cerrando sus ojos.

"Eso era lo que querías?". Presunto en el oído de Quinn tras separarse, quien aun seguía confundida.

Los reporteros y fotógrafos tomaron toda la escena, Rachel camino rápidamente y se subió al carro que la esperaba, y después de reaccionar Quinn entro tras de ella.

**Parece que Rachel perdió los estivos, que más pasara entre estas dos?.**


	10. Mi hermana menor

**Hola a todas(os) decidí terminar rápido este capítulo para complacer a todas(os) los lectores. Espero les guste este capítulo, conoceremos a parte de la familia Fabray.**

**Gracias por comentar ayuda a mejorar y a adelantar los capítulos xD jejeje.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Quinn no decía nada, estaba apenada, la bibliotecaria la había besado y enfrente de la prensa, que estaba pasado, porque había hecho eso?, quería preguntar pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, solo seguía con la cabeza baja incapaz de ver a Rachel a los ojos.

Mientras que Rachel estaba de brazos cruzados y no quitaba sus ojos de Quinn, quería que la rubia dijera algo.

El celular de Quinn sonó haciendo que bancara del susto.

"No vas a contestar?. " Cuestiono Rachel, se podía saber que estaba enojada por el tono de voz pero Quinn no lograba comprender el por qué.

"Si eso hare." Varias gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente de Quinn, quien estaba nerviosa por la rara actitud de la escritora.

"Hola?, Beth? Como estas hermanita?." Decía con cariño, se alegraba de escuchar la voz de su hermana menor.

"Tu! Me vas a oir!." Gritó Beth por la bocina del celular, Quinn separó su oreja del móvil.

"Que pasa Beth por que los gritos?." No sabía por qué pero la pequeña Fabray sonaba enojada.

"Mañana te espero en casa aquí en Lima entendiste?."

"Que? Espera no entiendo."

"Estas tonta o sorda?, Mas te vale que mañana a primera hora estés aquí, y trae a la señorita Rachel Berry, te estaré esperando, si no ya sabes a lo que te atienes." Colgó la llamada, a pesar de que fuera la Fabray más joven solía infundir miedo en Quinn, esta niña no se andaba con juegos.

"Que paso?." Cuestionó mirando su celular, que era lo que había hecho enojar a su pequeña Beth, la cual en situaciones como estas era el monstruo Beth.

"Ya llegamos señorita Berry." El chofer se detuvo y abrió la puerta del vehículo.

"Rachel espera." Quinn reacciono al ver que se bajaba del carro.

"Mañana puedes acompañarme a casa?."

"A tu mansión?." Aún seguía seria.

"No a Lima Ohio, yo pasare por ti si?." Casi sonaba a suplica.

"Ok, pero dime debo fingir que soy tu novia cariñosa?."

"Que?." Parpadeo confundida.

"Como sea." Cerró la puerta del vehículo dejando a Quinn con la boca abierta.

"Que rayos hice?, primero Rachel y luego Beth?, parece que estoy en problemas." Decía cabizbaja.

Rachel entro a su departamento como alma que se la lleva el diablo azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Pero en serio quien se cree." Cayó con todo su peso en el sofá pisando sin querer la cola de su gatita, la cual salió disparada.

"Lo siento Sheila, ven." Le hablo cariñosamente haciendo una seña con su mano para que se acercara.

"Miau." La gatita se acercó dejando que su ama acariciara su cabeza y después la cargo en su regazo.

"Tú no tienes la culpa de que Quinn sea una hipócrita mal nacida, pero eso le enseñara." Se refería al beso, mientras decía eso comenzaba a apretar más a la pobre gata la cual la rasguño para que la soltara.

"Auch, lo siento Sheila." Se disculpaba otra vez, Quinn estaba sacando lo peor de ella.

Sonó su celular. "Es un mensaje, y es de Finn."

_-hola como te fue el día de hoy?-_ Finn

_-empezó bien pero al final termino mal y a ti como te fue?- _Rachel

_- me paso lo mismo que a ti, y más cuando vi las noticias-_ Finn

Es verdad, reflexiono, lo que había hecho el besar a Quinn en plena luz del día y frente a cámaras tal vez no había sido muy listo de su parte. "Rayos, mañana me regañara Kurt."

_-entiendo, sabes tenías razón de Quinn, es una hipócrita manipuladora convenenciera- _Rachel

_-verdad, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta y que harás ahora?-_ Finn

_-No hay nada que hacer solo mi trabajo y tratare de terminar lo antes posible, entre menos tiempo pase con ella mejor- _Rachel

-_Esa es la actitud bueno te dejo para que descanses ya es tarde-_ Finn

_-si gracias por preocuparte, que descanses- _Rachel

Rachel inhalo y exhalo aire tratando de calmarse, dejó su celular al lado y miro el techo de su departamento.

"Y todavía quiere que la acompañe mañana a su ciudad natal". Se puso a pensar. "no es mala idea, debería de ir y desenmascararla enfrente de su familia, pero y si su familia es igual de vil que ella?". Comenzó a dudar si ir o no. "Además salir de la ciudad…rayos le hubiera dicho que no."

Tomo su celular. "No puedo marcarle a Kurt él se enojara conmigo por lo que hice hoy". Miraba los contactos en su celular. "Santana… y si le pregunto como es Lima y la familia de Quinn?".

"Ella si es de fiar". Esa era la imagen que ella tenía de San la cual era equivoca.

Quinn estaba recostada boca arriba en su cama tenía sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca, por más que pensaba no lograba dar con la respuesta a su pregunta, porque Rachel y Beth estaban enojadas con ella?.

"Quinn! Adivina quien tiene una cita con una rubia bailarina de nombre Brittany?. Entro San a la habitación, pero la ojiverde no dijo nada aún seguía en su mundo.

"Te daré una pista, es una latina muy sexy." Nada, no reaccionaba.

"Además de que es tu mejor amiga… nada? Quinn? Oye!." Agarro una almohada y la aventó esperando que así le hiciera caso.

"Que quieres San!." Agarro la almohada y la lanzo de regreso pero la latina logro esquivarla.

"Es que no me hacías caso, y yo que quiero contarte lo bien que me fue hoy." Se aventó a la cama cayendo arriba de Quinn.

"Pesas sabes, y no sé por qué pero, por alguna extraña razón tu felicidad me irrita." La quito de arriba de ella haciendo que cayera al piso.

"Entiendo, parece que alguien esta margada." Se levantó. "Mejor me voy".

"Oye espera, acaso no me vas a preguntar qué es lo que me pasa?." Cuestiono indignada.

"No, no quiero que me amargues lo que resta del día." Salió del cuarto de Quinn para ir al suyo, tenía que preparar lo que se pondría mañana en su cita con Britt.

"Un mensaje de la bibliotecaria". Miró su bandeja de mensajes, con ese sobre nombre la tenía agregada a su agenda.

_-Hola San disculpa que te moleste, tengo dos preguntas, 1 como es Lima Ohio? Y 2 Como es la familia de Quinn?- Rachel._

"De que va este mensaje?". Se sorprendió pero después supuso que era para la biografía.

_-Es una ciudad muy tranquila y bonita igual que la familia de Quinn-. San. Respuesta bastante vaga pero no quería decir de más._

"Eso no me dice mucho." Dejo su celular a un lado. "Como sea creo que es mejor ir que quedarme aquí y ser regañada por Kurt".

"Espera es una buena idea para la novela." Regreso a la vida y se puso enfrente de su computadora otra vez tenia inspiración.

"Ok lo siento si?, cuéntame más de tu día." La rubia se asomó por la puerta pero solo se quedó en la entrada.

"No pasó nada relevante… solo que fui a ver a Britt a la universidad donde estudia y al parecer está en una mala racha con el rueditas y acepto salir mañana en la noche con moi." No podía ocultar su sonrisa, le alegraba que hubiera podido completar su objetivo, esa risa contagio a Quinn por un momento, así que sonrió tras escuchar la historia.

"Me alegro." Suspiro recargándose en el marco de la puerta. "Por lo menos a una de las dos si le fue bien."

"Ok ahora te toca a ti que te paso?." La invito a pasar para que pudieran hablar más amenamente.

"Aún no lo sabes?." Ironizó.

"Saber qué?." La miro sorprendida. "Espera, tiene que ver con la bibliotecaria?."

"Como sabes?". Arqueó una ceja.

"Últimamente todo lo que te pasa tiene que ver con ella." Lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

"No es verdad." Dijo entre risas.

"Bueno y lo que me ibas a decir?." Sabía que podían estar toda la noche negando y afirmando eso.

"Si, lo que paso fue que... algo raro." Se sentó al borde de la cama.

"Que paso exactamente." Dijo con ansias.

"La verdad es que no sé cómo decirlo."

"Dilo ya!."

"Está bien... todo paso después de hablar con Alfredo, al salir de la agencia de baile junto a Rachel había reporteros por todas lados".

"Es verdad se me olvidó decirte ese pequeño detalle."

"Como sea, eso no es relevante o eso creo, si no que... Rachel me beso." Tocó sus labios con sus dedos recordando el momento.

"Mmm y que más paso… espera te beso en la mejilla o...".

"En los labios." La interrumpió volteando hacia ella.

"Qué?, por qué?."

"No lo sé solo lo hizo y enfrente de muchas cámaras, a lo mejor se perturbo por toda la atención o no sé."

"Y no le preguntaste?".

"No pude, estaba tenso el ambiente entre las dos cuando la lleve a casa, creo que ella está enojada conmigo y además me interrumpió una llamada de Beth":

"Bethany? Que quería?".

"No me dijo bien pero al igual que Rachel ella también estaba enojada conmigo."

"Vaya, mucho odio."

"Y es hacia mí… después solo me dijo que me esperaba en Lima mañana y que llevara a Rachel incluso me amenazo si no voy."

"Y que vas a hacer?."

"Tengo que ir, ya invite a Rachel… no entendí su respuesta pero creo que dijo que sí."

"Mmm de eso iba su mensaje".

"Que mensaje?".

"Rachel me mando un mansaje preguntándome como era Lima y tu familia"

"Y que le dijiste?".

"No mucho". Dijo levantando sus hombros.

"Así que ahora se mensajean?". Sonaba algo celosa.

"Qué? No, solo cosas del trabajo".

"Solo del trabajo?".

"Claro, la bibliotecaria no es mi tipo".

"A si?". Sonrió tranquilizándose.

"La mayor parte del tiempo". Mostro una sonrisa pícara al recordar el vestido que lucía la escritora la otra noche.

"A que te refieres con eso?." Frunció el ceño, de que iba su respuesta.

"ya olvídalo, mejor concentrémonos en el viaje".

"Si es verdad."

"Entonces hablare para reservar tus boletos de avión y cancelar tus compromisos."

"Gracias." Se dejó caer en la cama de la latina.

"De nada." Dijo guiñando, tomo su celular e hizo lo suyo.

"Ahora solo falta que mañana pase por Rachel para ir al aeropuerto con destino a Lima".

"Ve el lado bueno, Rachel podrá saber más de ti para tu biografía, y también le preguntas de que fue todo eso del beso."

"Mi familia no es algo que quisiera que escribiera y lo otro no sé cómo preguntarlo."

"Tranquila es Rachel, es una profesional no creo que vaya a usar mal la información y ya se te ocurrirá como sacar el otro tema."

"Gracias San me siento más trasquila después de hablar contigo."

"Para eso están las amigas."

"Sí." Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto necesitaba descansar, mañana sería un día raro para Quinn y uno muy bueno para San.

"Rise and shine princess!." San quito la sabana que cobijaba a Quinn para que se levantara.

"Es muy temprano." Dijo tapándose otra vez.

"No lo es, recuerda que tienes que ir por Rachel."

"Que!?." Se destapo levantándose rápidamente de la cama. "Tienes razón."

"Ya está todo listo." Señalo la pequeña maleta que había preparado para la rubia.

"Siempre me salvas." Dijo aliviada.

"Si me merezco un aumento no crees?."

"Jajaja no tienes tanta suerte." Quinn se metió a bañar y se preparó para salir, estaba algo nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo estaría el ánimo de Rachel el día de hoy.

Al llegar Rachel estaba esperando en la entrada de su edificio, tenía una maleta de rueditas de su mano esperando la llegara de la popstar.

"Ahí está Rachel no vas a ir por ella?." Pegunto San la cual estaba al volante.

"No sé, tengo miedo de su reacción."

"Vaya nunca te había visto así, más que con Beth claro, nadie suele asuntarte." Estaba sorprendida.

"Si tienes razón, soy Quinn Fabray, artista y cantante famosa." Dijo levantando su cara.

"Pero mejor ve tú, si?." Le suplico.

"Ok está bien, you're such a WUSS." Se bajó del auto y fue por la escritora, en el trayecto las tres estaban muy cayadas.

"Rachel y alguna vez has ido a Lima o a Ohio?." Pregunto San para romper el hielo.

"No, no suelo salir mucho de New York tengo todo lo que necesito aquí." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo Lima es una pequeña ciudad, pero muy tranquila a comparación de Manhattan, te va a gustar."

"Tú ya has ido San?." Pregunto con familiaridad.

"_San? Desde cuando Rachel se toma tanta confianza con Santana?". _Pensó Quinn mirando a la escritora por el retrovisor, estaba diferente que ayer, hoy parecía feliz, incluso más de lo habitual.

"Si yo también soy de esa ciudad, de hecho nos conocimos allí y después Quinn me invito a trabajar con ella."

"Entonces eran amigas desde antes de ser famosa?." Le pregunto a Quinn con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"He?... Am sí." Mascullo, estaba confundida, acaso la escritora era bipolar?.

"Heee, fíjate que Quinn me comento que estabas enojada pero yo te veo bien." Dijo entre risas.

"San!." Quinn estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, así que pellizco a la latina en su pierna para que se callara.

"No sé de qué hablas, Quinn y yo estamos bien, verdad?." Sonreía, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"_De nuevo con esa sonrisa? Que rayos pasa con ella?."_ Pensó Quinn algo nerviosa, acaso todo lo del enojo había sido su imaginación?.

"Bueno ya llegamos al aeropuerto." Las tres se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la salida de vuelos.

"Llámenme cuando lleguen, ha Quinn." Se acercó para murmurarle algo al oído. "Y me cuentas de que va todo esto si?, ya no entiendo nada."

"Ni yo, pero si lo hare."

Las dos dieron su boleto y abordaron el avión en la primera clase, Quinn se sentó a la ventana y Rachel a un lado, no era mucho el espacio entre los asientos de los dos pero se sentía un ambiente tenso.

Una vez que todos los pasajeros abordaron el avión una de las azafatas se acercó a Quinn y Rachel.

"Les ofrezco algo de tomar?." Les dio el menú de bebidas.

"Un refresco." Contesto Rachel.

"Igual un refresco de dieta." La azafata se retiró para traer las bebidas enlatadas que habían solicitado.

"Por un momento pensé que nos iríamos en un vuelo privado, digo con lo quisquillosa que eres."

"Quisquillosa?." Murmuro la rubia, Rachel había vuelto a su actitud de ayer, se veía enojada.

"Aquí traigo su orden." Colocó la bebida en su porta vasos.

"Yo mejor quiero un whisky en las rocas." Pidió la ojiverde recargándose en su asiento.

"No crees que es algo temprano para tomar?." Rachel volteo a verla, su expresión era de severidad.

La azafata sirvió la bebida y la dejo con Quinn. "Sabe que mejor déjeme la botella, este va a ser un largo vuelo." Ironizo Quinn.

"No puedo hacer eso." Contesto la azafata para después retirarse.

"A de ser difícil no poder imponerte."

"Que quieres decir?." Pregunto tras tomar un trago.

"Digo eres la famosa Quinn Fabray y la azafate te negó lo que le pediste."

"Cuando voy a casa, no me gusta que la gente me reconozca por eso tomo vuelos comerciales."

"En primera clase claro." Rodo sus ojos.

"Vaya tiene una respuesta para todo." Tomo otro trago.

"Tengo intelecto a comparación de tus exes recuerdas?."

"Ah el periódico." Reacciono. "Con que era eso, no tienes que estar molesta por eso, la nota es falsa, así que con el tiempo dejaran de hablar de eso."

"Si y mientras tu popularidad sube no?." Lo dijo como reclamo.

Quinn rodo sus ojos y presiono el botón para que la azafata se acercara y pudiera pedir otro trago, la escritora no dijo nada pero su rostro lo decía todo.

"No quieres uno? se ve que lo necesitas más que yo." Indico el vaso con la bebida, Rachel se volteo acomodándose en su asiento y se puso sus audífonos.

"Vaya que charming resultaste ser." Dijo en burla, la actitud de la escritora era algo insidiosa.

Pasaron varias horas y ninguna de las dos se decía nada, cada una estaba en su mundo, hasta que aterrizo el avión no se dirigieron la palabra.

Rachel caminaba detrás de Quinn. "Voy a rentar un carro quédate aquí."

"No lo creo". Dijo volteando a ver alrededor, no había mucha gente pero estaba en un lugar que no conocía.

"Ok vámonos juntas." Después de rentar el carro las dos caminaron juntas hasta la salida donde el auto rentado estaba.

"No te gusta llamar la atención he?." Comentó al ver el auto que había rentado, era un Ford GT40.

"Que?, me gusta la velocidad." Presionó el botón para desactivar la alarma y abrió la cajuela para dejar su maleta. "Prefieres irte en taxi?." Le preguntó al ver que la escritora no se movía de su lugar.

"Ash como sea." Colocó su maleta en la cajuela y se subió al auto en el lado del copiloto, era mejor irse con la rubia que en un taxi con un desconocido manejando.

Quinn puso en marcha el auto y tan pronto como avanzo saco su celular marcando el número de su casa.

"Bueno?, si soy yo, ya estoy en Lima, llego en unos 20 minutos...ok bye."

"20 minutos vives cercas del aeropuerto?."

"Lima no es tan grande, aunque el aeropuerto está a las afueras del a ciudad pero..." Volteo sonriendo para ver a Rachel. "Solo tengo que acelerar un poco." Piso el pedal del acelerador, Rachel sintió la inercia así que se pegó al asiento.

"No crees que vas muy rápido?." Sujetó fuertemente el cinturón de seguridad con sus manos.

"No exageres, abuela." Se mofo de la actitud conservadora de la escritora.

"Que no exagere vas a 80 kilómetros, nos vas a matar."

"Jajaja, no te preocupes soy una experta al volante." Dio bruscamente una vuelta a la derecha.

"Si voy a morir joven y...". Dio otra vuelta.

"Lo vez, pan comido, llegamos sanas y salvas." Se estaciono afuera de su casa, y las dos se bajaron del coche.

"Recuérdame no volver a subirme a un vehículo si tu conduces." Dijo recargándose en el cofre, se sentía mareada.

"Que exagerada." Abrió la cajuela y cada una bajo su maleta.

"Entonces esta es tu casa?." Volteo a ver, una bonita casa de dos pisos, era grande pero no se veía tan lujosa como su mansión, tenía un precioso patio delantero y un camino de piedra el cual llevaba a la entrada, las dos caminaron a la entrada y Quinn saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta de madera y cristal cortado.

"Hola hay alguien en casa?." Dejo las llaves en una mesa cercana a la entrada.

"Quinnie me alegra que estés aquí." Se acercó una mujer rubia de mediana edad.

"La madre de Quinn?." Murmuro Rachel.

"Tía Agatha cuanto tiempo, que haces aquí?." Se sorprendió no esperaba ver a su tía.

"Es su tía?." Rachel ya había sacado su cuaderno y escribía la complexión de la tía de Quinn.

"Hola Lucy!." Un hombre con calvicie y bastantes musculoso la abrazo fuertemente elevándola del piso.

"Tío Franco." Sonrió forzadamente. "Tú también estas aquí."

"Lucy, Lucy mira compre tu nuevo álbum, me lo firmas?." Una pequeña rubia se acercó, brincada de un lado a otro.

"Su hermana?." Rachel estaba emocionada al conocer a la familia de la rubia. "vaya personajes". Murmuró.

"Eva, recuerda lo que siempre te digo, no me llames Lucy."

"Porque no? papá te llama Lucy."

"Olvídalo." Se rindió.

"Y donde esta mamá y Beth?."

"Beth aún no llega del colegio y tu madre está descansando en su recamara."

"Así que estos son los tíos y prima de Quinn." Tomaba nota.

"Y quien es esta linda señorita?." Preguntó Agatha acercándose a Rachel.

"Ella es Rachel Berry, mi...". No había pensado en como la presentaría así que se quedó en blanco.

"Mucho gusto." La morena le extendió la mano pero Agatha la abrazo.

"Tía podrías llevar a Rachel a una habitación para huéspedes, voy a ver a mamá."

"Si claro." Las dos caminaron por el pasillo y subieron las escaleras llevando a Rachel a un cuarto.

"Si necesitas algo avísame, comeremos dentro de 20 minutos." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Rachel entro al baño y se refresco, se retoco su discreto maquillaje y después salió del cuarto para bajar las escaleras, quería ver más de la familia Fabray.

"Hola mamá." Quinn entro al cuarto y vio a su madre acostada, se veía exhausta pero mejor que la última vez que había visitado su hogar.

"Veo que estas mejorando."

"Quinnie!, hija acércate para abrazarte." Se sentó en la cama y abrazo con fuerza a su hija.

"Lamento no haber podido venir antes, es que el trabajo."

"Te entiendo, eso ya no importa lo bueno es que estas aquí."

"Si, y por cierto que sucede con Beth? digo fue ella la que quería verme, paso algo?.

"No lo sabes verdad?."

"La verdad no tengo idea, puedes darme una pista?."

"Será mejor que hables personalmente con ella, no tarda en llegar." Se sentó en el borde de la cama y busco debajo de esta sus zapatos.

"Vamos a la sala, te ayudare." Le dio de apoyo su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse y la guio a la sala.

Quinn depositaba delicadamente a su madre en el sofá, mientras que la escritora bajaba las escaleras.

Quinn volteo a verla, y se acordó que aún no sabía cómo presentar a la escritora con su familia.

"Hola, quien es esta adorable señorita?." Pregunto la madre de Quinn volteando a ver a Rachel.

"Hola soy Rachel Berry." Se presentó.

"Soy Judy Fabray, la madre de Quinn."

"Haa ella es tu madre." La vio de arriba abajo, notando que la mujer se veía algo enferma.

"No te dejes llevar por la apariencia me veo mal pero si me hubieras visto antes no me reconocerías, he mejorado desde la última visita de Quinnie."

"Es verdad." Comento la popstar agachándose para darle un beso en la frente a su madre.

"Debí bajar mi libreta." Murmuro Rachel, tenía que escribir todo lo que viera, incluso cosas que le sorprendían como la actitud tierna de Quinn, la cual nunca había visto, siempre la visualizaba como la fría y malvada estrella de quinta.

"Ya llegue." Se asomó una rubia adolecente.

"Beth!." Quinn se percató de la presencia de su hermana menor y se apresuró a acercarse para darle un abrazo pero esta la rechazo empujándola.

"Que paso?." Pregunto algo decaída al no aceptar su abrazo.

"Si viniste." Se cruzó de brazos poniendo un semblante frio.

"Si me dijiste que viniera y yo…"

"Señorita Rachel Berry!." Exclamo ignorando a Quinn y su discurso.

"Quiero decirle que soy una gran fan suya y de su trabajo, me encantan sus novelas." Tomo las dos manos de Rachel en las suyas, las sacudía con fuerza, estaba muy entusiasmada.

"Creo que ya he vivido esto." Mascullo Rachel, si, esta escena se parecía a cuando conoció por primera o bueno segunda vez a Quinn.

"Lamento que mi torpe hermana le esté causando problemas." Volteo a ver a Quinn fulminándola con la mirada.

"Quien yo?." Retrocedió un paso ante la acusación de Beth.

"Así que ella es Beth?, tu hermana menor." Le pregunto acercándose a Quinn.

"Si ella es mi hermana menor."

"No entiendo que te pasa Beth?"

"No lo recuerdas?."

"No la verdad no".

Una vena de la frente de Beth se exalto del coraje al darse cuenta de que Quinn ni siquiera se acordaba.

"Prometiste que vendrías a verme en la finales del torneo de animadoras."

"Yo dije eso?"

"Si." Quinn volteo a ver a su madre y esta asentó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Beth con todo lo que está pasando no me acorde".

"Si me di cuenta."

"Me perdonas?". Se aproximó a su hermanita y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla.

"Mmm está bien pero esta te costara caro, y además te salvó que trajeras a mi ídolo"

"Quien yo? Verdad?." Intento abrazarla de nuevo.

"No!". Se zafó del abrazo y volteo a ver a Rachel. "Me refiero a la famosa escritora Rachel Berry". Se arrimó nuevamente a Rachel abrazándola por el antebrazo.

"Qué? Ella?." A la rubia no le pareció que su hermana prefiriera a Rachel antes que a ella.

**Gracias por leer, hasta aquí llega el capituló, y en cuanto a los personajes de la familia de Quinn; Imagínense a Beth como la actriz Chloë Grace Moretzen en sus pelis como Hick o Kick Ass.**

**A Agatha como la actriz **_Michelle_ _Pfeiffer,_** a Franco como al actor Jasón Statham, a Eva como la actriz Dakota Fanning cuando tenía 9 años, no olviden comentar.**


End file.
